Vocaloid Boys Gensou Romance Story for Girls!
by 1Julivia
Summary: You wake up in a hospital bed after losing your memory to the sound of Len singing you to sleep! You have become a Vocaloid of sorts. Now you can experience your own romance, the available guys to choose from are Kaito, Len, Piko, Oliver, Kiyoteru, Gakupo, and VY2 Yuuma. Now get ready to fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

Something was plunged through your wrist. It hurts a lot. You want to take it off, but each time you moved, it hurt like jagged glass through your body. Where were you? Where was your friend you were talking Vocaloid to? You were both talking about how the Miku plushy she had bought on Amazon had a great price. So why was everything flashing white? Why did it hurt? Why did-

_Poke! _Hey! Who's poking you? It better not be your friend, she knows that you hate being poked while you're tired. The poking persisted. No poking! Not now, you're too tired. _Poke! _Ha-ha. _Okay_. Let's dance. You force open one eyelid, getting ready to get onto your disturber of the peace and your heart nearly stops. It's Kagamine Len who's poking you. Seriously, no joke, Kagamine Len, in all his anime perfection, is poking at your wrist, checking for any signs of life. Holy-! What-! How could this-?! But you are a real person! You were a real, imperfect person who couldn't compare in any way to an anime character. So why… did you feel the warmth of his touch perfectly? It was real- _he _was real. You didn't know how, but Kagamine Len was actually poking you, near you, to you. You suddenly heard a familiar tune. He was humming Fire Flower, his voice dipping in the low notes in the beginning, and making the "ah, oh, eri-eri eh" sounds.

"Like a Fire Flower … kimi no…" You shut your eyes and relaxed, enjoying his youthful, powerful Append. Strangely enough, even though it was obvious his voice was the Append, he wasn't wearing the Append attire. He had on a gray sweater with blue stripes and everyday jeans and sneakers. Almost like, he had a real life beyond the programming.

"You look better when you sleep." You almost choke on your own tongue. Are your ears malfunctioning too? He was singing in Japanese a moment ago, and he certainly wasn't addressing you right? "I'm not blind I saw your eye open. You can stop pretending, stupid baka." Okay, all relaxation and wonderment you felt for Len had flushed down the toilet. In all ways that anime cheated, you took advantage of this known fact to launch yourself from the hospital bed, wrap him down in a physically impossible knot and held him to the cold floor. "You have some nerve you cheeky little flirt! Right when I was enjoying your beautiful song too! What nerve! How could-!" A black tone struck like lightning in your entire being. There was only pain, loads of it. Your wrist was being held up like a puppet's arm and you realize it was a needle with pain killer in it that had been hurting you.

"Ah-Ow ..." You say weakly. Len's blue eyes (or are they green?) widen in surprise. He walks along on his knees to reach out a gentle hand towards you. "He-hey… are you OK, daijobou?" You look at him with refreshed wonder. His open blue eyes and blonde hair, his clean smell like nothing you've ever smelled in your life before. Is this how a computer program smells? It was nice almost like how something digital would smell (if that seemed possible). "I don't know,' you answer. "I don't know where I am. I've even forgotten my name. All I know is that I came from reality." Len's eyes brightened. "You're from reality, like Master? That's awesome." Gasping slightly, you look up into his face. "How can you say that?' you ask. You see him stand upright, as he puts his hands into his jacket pockets and closes his eyes to grin at you. "Because you know what the outside world is like." He offers his hand to pick you up. You slowly take it and try standing on your own two feet. You wobble slightly, but Len holds you steady.

"Yosh, since you can't remember your name, let's give you a new one!" He smiles brightly, and puts his hand to his chin and pulls a concentration face. Then he sighs in defeat. "I can't think of anything." A door in the white hospital room opens and in comes Kagamine Rin, but not wearing her usual attire, instead, wearing a light brown and tan school uniform. "She's already awake, Len?"

"Yeah,' Len responds. "Although she doesn't remember who she is, she seems to know that she came from Outside." Rin smacks Len out of the way to see you better. Her eyes are filled with stars, and you feel a bit nervous. "You're a real person like Master?!' she squeals.

"Uh, I guess,' you respond hesitantly.

"That is so cool! That's it, I declare you a best friend of mine!"

You feel flattered and embarrassed at the same time. You, being her friend, as imperfect as you are?

"How can a person as imperfect as me be your friend, Rin?' you question. Her grin turns into a confused frown. "What do you mean? You're really pretty."

"Huh?"

Rin turns you around to the mirror in the wall you had completely ignored when you were too busy throttling Len. "See?" Your jaw drops twelve inches. "What…?! That- that's not me! That's not my face!" You grasp your perfectly trimmed black hair, and slap your pore-less cheeks. "Those eyes aren't mine! That hair is not mine!" You take a moment to hug yourself. You blush in shock and frustration while trying to ignore Len having a nosebleed in the background and Rin punching him for all he's worth.

"_**All of these are not mine!**_" Confused as you are nervous, you wrap yourself up in the hospital bed sheets because you had become conscious of the thin hospital gown you were presently wearing. Though you don't know it, Len's eyes had become distant, and Rin's are doing the same. "Hey, Master is making a song,' you hear Rin's voice say. "The tune sounds nice,' Len's voice said. You feel someone rustling on the bed sheets around you and see Rin's face from above.

"Hey, we need to go sing now. Will you be okay for a minute or so?" She asked you. You nod shyly. You could last okay in the hospital room for now, at least. Rin and Len open the door to the outside, there was bright light coming from the other side that seemed like artificial sunlight. It still hurt your eyes so you squint, half wishing you could see where they were going and then the door shuts, and the light in the room fades to normal. Your hand uncovers your head from the white sheet, and you tuck your knees under your chin. _Why, are you suddenly digitalized? _Your right hand lifts, and you grip it into a fist and relax it, feeling it like it would in real life. _Everything feels fine, so why the sudden dimensional warp? Why did you wake up here and why can't you remember your name? _ Dreadful thoughts of never being able to go back to reality float in and out of your mind. What if you could never go back? What if you could never see your friend again? What if you couldn't see _anyone _real again? Your mind trails back. On the other hand, it's not so bad that you're two dimensional now. You'll be with your favorite Vocaloid characters most likely, and you finally have a presentable image, no matter how far off it may be. Yes, well things don't have to be so terrible, should they?

"Tsukema, tsukema… tsukema, tsuke~ pa-chi pa-chi, tsukema Na tsuke~" _Y-your voice! It's beautiful! Oh your gosh! Oh your gosh! You're a Vocaloid! Or is it Utauloid…? Whatever, this is amazing! _Ha-ha!

"Tsukema, tsukema… tsukema, tsuke~ Kawaii Na tsukema tsukeru~… Ina Ina sora Ina si um sekai dora ona ku~ Juru juru~" You continue singing the girly song, and stand up to dance. You extend your hand out, feeling so wondrous at how your voice rebounded from the walls and grow vast as it echoed back to you. Each note, though just a bit robotic, was powerful, sweet and full of spirit. This was it. This was how your soul sounded. This was your inner beauty. Beauty… why don't you call yourself Mi now? Mi meant beauty in Japanese. It fit somehow, because right here, right now, that's what you felt. That's what you really are; beauty. You felt it, you sounded like it, and you look in the mirror and you are. You are Mi. Mi is your new (maybe temporary) name.

"I am Mi~ my name is Mi~, watashi wa Mi~" you sang happily. You can't wait to tell Rin and Len! You fold up the bed sheet and wrap it around you like a towel. You were going to head outside, find Rin and Len, and tell them your name. Maybe they will introduce you to the other Vocaloids. Maybe you'll be able to sing together. Maybe… oh yeah, you need to take the needle out. Or should you wait until a doctor or something comes? What to do…what to do... There's nothing to do in here anyway, so you might as well go look for Rin and Len. You peer down at the needle in your wrist. Slowly, and carefully, you slide it off, wincing. You clean your hand and wrist on the hospital gown and toss the needle onto the pillow, and you run to the door and jerk it open. A white being that somewhat surpassed your height tumbled you to the ground. You thought that the needle was painful. This was downright "ouch", who was that on top of you? You look up into mismatched colored eyes, one green the other blue, and white, medium length hair tickled your face, and the warm body had regular clothes with buttons on the shirtfront that pressed against you uncomfortably. Something like a giant cord was wrapped around your left leg.

"Gomenasai gozimasu,' Utatane Piko's medium voice range apologized politely. You felt a delicate surprise awaken your face. But there was nothing you could say. His colorful interesting eyes expressed lament and regret, but it was almost a robotic expression.

"Uh, Piko-kun,' you started. "How did you fall on top of me?"

You see his eyes avert themselves from your gaze. "I was, uh, listening at the door." Now you started to blush, the heat from your cheeks introducing it. "You… heard everything?" Piko's sight fell back to you. "Around when you had started singing. You have a lovely voice, and your name suits you." _So he was listening from the very beginning, _you thought dejectedly. "Thank-you. But what made you come up to the door?" You start to pick yourself up and he started up as well.

"Well, Len and Rin passed my folder on their way to Master and asked me to stop by and see how you were doing. But I never realized you would start…" He trails, off, his face inches away from yours and his arms still by your sides holding himself up. This position was becoming unbearable... he …was…too…close. "Uh, Piko-kun, you're still kind of on top of me." You point out. "Huh? Oh! Gomenasai." He quickly jolts upwards and tries to back up, completely forgetting that his USB tail cord was still wrapped around your leg and it pulls you along to land awkwardly and heavily on top of him. You are now totally conscious of the upper half of your body mercilessly squishing him down, and silently plead that the song Rin and Len had to do was only 3 minutes long and that they could come back quickly. Quick to hide your eyes, you run back to the bed, realizing the bed sheet had slipped off, and that Piko's button up collared shirt with its sleeves folded had become ruffled and you could clearly see that several buttons had come undone in the struggle.

Piko, on instinct, quickly buttons them up again to conceal his chest. "I'm Utatane Piko, and you're Mi, am I right?" You nod as he picks himself up and straightens out his studded belt and jeans. "I'll call you Mi-Chan if I may? I was surprised you had started singing, because it's not in the Vocaloid software interface to perform without manipulation of Master."

"Oh, I'm not a Vocaloid. I'm a real person. I just don't know how to get back to the Outside quite yet. I was surprised too that I could sing this well. And I also don't know how I ended up here." You stated. His relaxed expression doesn't change as you reach the end of the sentence, and the only thing that stirs emotion in his otherwise empty eyes is when you mention your singing and the part about losing most of your memory. But this was only noticeable in his unusual, entrancing eyes. Piko walks up to the bed and gestures if he could sit with you and you nod slowly. Until now, you hadn't noticed how low the bed was to the ground, because his knees came up to his chest, and he rested his arms on them, his chin tucked in the space between his torso and thighs.

"I couldn't quite imagine losing my memory,' he begins out of the blue. "But then again, as a computer program, I don't think they would be considered important to my interface. I wonder what it's like though, having experiences with other people you like and not just the other entities that have been chosen to be with you. Like a choice. Or maybe something new, like a dream or a wish. I want to _feel _things. Be more human. I apologize do I sound irregular to you?" You wave your arms in front of you. "No! Not at all, I think you sound very sweet,' you clumsily answer. For the first time since he had entered the room, Piko's eyes awaken. "You-you do? You don't think I sound girly or anything?"

"No! Who would think that?" His eyes lose their focus, and the space between his eyes become black. The smile that had once been there was replaced by a thin, silent line. There were dark particles floating out of his being, and you see a vein pop on his fist in his lap. It was…terrifying. Oh no, did you hit a touchy subject? But you didn't mean to! "Len says my mind is that of a girl's and that I look like one too. It kind of… makes me really mad." There is now no sign of his eyes and the vein on his fist now had a partner to go with it, it pulsated on his head, as vibrant a red as can be. The particles in the air had now been doubled, and so had the level of your fear. "I'm sorry, Piko-kun." The tense atmosphere drops and he looks up at you in slight surprise. "For what?" You let your head hang a bit. "I made you feel bad. I made you angry. Why shouldn't I apologize?" Out of nowhere, a hand lifts your chin, and you come face to face with Piko. His eyes, were full of sentiment, it almost looked like he was about to cry. That, with a sincere smile caused a breath to be caught in your throat. Seeing him like that like is almost making _you _cry. "I'm just stupid. You have nothing to worry about. I just… get touchy about things because of being the only one that's not part of a group. I'm all alone, somewhat." He pulls away quickly, as if he had hurt you, and your chin becomes cold. He looks to the door. "But you won't have to be concerned, everyone's gotten used to newcomers, and you'll be welcomed. Whether a Vocaloid or not." His eyes become distant. "They're here,' he whispers. You perk up. "Who's here?" _Eh?_

The door bursts inward and in come Rin, Len, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, and Meiko. "We're here!' Rin shouts. Such colors bursting into one room overwhelms you, and everyone is wearing their original box art outfits. You almost sigh in relief that Len hadn't appeared in his Append attire. You couldn't take much more of the blushing fits as of now. Everyone rushes to greet you, and there are smiling faces everywhere in the room. "So hey, what's your name?' Miku questions. You look at Piko, and his nod gives you courage. "I'm Mi,' you answer. "Mi is a lovely name,' Luka complimented. Rin trucks over to you in a dust cloud. "_What_, you had a name and didn't tell me?"

"W-Well, uh, I h-had to think one up just now. It was random so it is not like I had much to work with." You stuttered. Rin turned her gaze. "Even so, I would've wanted to at least know what to call you to tell the other guys!"

"What 'other guys'?"

"Oh, that's right,' Meiko starts. "We need to introduce Mi to the other Vocaloids soon. Gomenasai gozimasu. Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, and I are the only other Vocaloids you've met thus far."

"Yeah, and not to mention that white haired chick over there,' Len put rudely. Suddenly, a pitch black, skull decorated Converse slammed its way to Len's face, forcing the blonde to the floor. Grinding noises were heard as Piko held him down. "At least _my _voice doesn't come from a girl, you boy-woman,' Piko said quietly with a dark look on his face. MEIKO took out a huge paper fan and smacked Piko firmly upside the head. "Behave,' she simply put, and Piko retreated, fuming quietly in a corner of the room. Len walked up to Rin with cartoon-like tears in his eyes. "He called me a girl! Tell me where you put the road roller!" Miku raised her hands. "Uh, calm down everyone. We kind of have a new guest here." Luka stands beside you with a gentle look on her face. "You must be very unused to this situation. You'll get used to us, whether a Vocaloid or not, you're part of our folder family now." She shines you a smile, and your worries about returning to reality subside.

"Arigatou." You feel someone put an arm around your shoulders and look up into Meiko grinning. "Let's explore your new home! First, let's get you out if that hospital gown, okay?" Your face remains blank for a good solid minute. Then it hits you. _Eh?!_ "What-what y-you mean-! R-Right here?! In front of…?" You wish you hadn't trailed off, because at that moment both Piko and Len instantaneously start to blush uncontrollably. "I'm kidding,' she assures. Twin red throbbing veins appear on the boys' heads, but the blushing stayed put. "Don't say it perverted like that, Meiko!' they both yell. Meiko pulls a mischievous look. "What? I didn't mean anything about it…"

"Then why does your face not convince us?!"

"Young people are just so fun to tease,' she laughs. Everyone except Meiko now have a huge sweat drop on their heads. "M-Meiko, that's still an irresponsible thing to say,' Miku points out.

"I know! It's hilarious!" _Oh your gosh… Luka was right, _you thought. _You'll _really_ have to get used to this situation._

Unexpectedly, you feel the cool bed sheet around you once more, and see that Luka had done this, and you thanked her immediately. "No worries. We need you as comfortable as possible during your stay here. Let's go to your file folder. Since you aren't a program, we'll ask Master to make a new one for you, okay?" She leads you outside, with the others following closely behind. Rin stands with her hand resting at the door, looking back at you. You look up and one by one search everyone's faces. All are showing you smiles, giving you courage, and you feel Luka's hand pat you gently on the head. Your gaze turns back to Rin. You nod, and she smiles brilliantly. Then she opens the door to the brightness outside. It takes a minute or two for your eyes to adjust, but soon, a wide horizon of transparent light blue file folders are laid out strategically against what you believe might be an endless white ceiling and floor with no walls to be seen anywhere. The floor has tile outlines in light blue, matching the file folders and float a foot from the floor, though when you cross them as you walk they break, dissolve and return to place like a hologram. You hold the sheet tighter to yourself, not from cold but from excitement.

Your new friends walk ahead of you, their vivid colors standing out from the white surroundings. Rin and Len are having a race to see who can break through as many tiles as possible before they dissolve back into place. Miku is surveying the mouse to see where it will put you, and Luka is tying the bed sheet around you better to make it easier for you to move. MEIKO is explaining to you that the tiles are their present color because one of them was downloaded into the computer first, but you didn't put much attention to it. Piko was just standing to the side, gazing at the group's general splendor. If it weren't for his eyes, jeans and sneakers, he could've blended perfectly to the background. Thoughts that are yours flash back to his previous words. "_I just… get touchy about things because of being the only one that's not part of a group. I'm all alone, somewhat." _ You could see now what he meant by that.

"Mi-chan!" Someone's voice knocks you awake. "Hai?" Len's blue eyes meet yours.

"I need to get used to calling you that. You'll always be Sleep Faker Girl to me."

"Gee, thanks a lot you jerk,' you say dryly. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Ready to see your new file folder?" You look down to the tiles. "Honestly, I'm nervous, and I don't know what to expect."

"Of course not, silly. You barely got here!' he whaps you on the head. Gosh, that smarts. "You are _so _getting it this time you horrible-!" You begin aggressively, but then stop once you see a sincere look on his face. "I'll tell Rin to decorate it nice and pretty for you, okay?" _Oh! Len… _you grins at you and winks. "Oh, and your chest felt nice when you were on top of me. It looks bigger than Miku's that's for sure,' he added as he walks away. You feel furious circulation doubling over in your cheeks, and you feel violent mode activate. _Ugh! That pervert! You should've defended Piko's stomping him after all! _This is war! Just you wait Len! Oh your gosh, it is _SO_ on!

"Mi-Chan,' Luka warns. "Master is making your file, do you want to watch?"

"What? Oh! Okay, cool." You switch gears to focus to the ceiling, a mouse or cursor (whatever you want to call it) drawing a light blue line into the air above everyone's heads. A pulsing vertical line appears in the far right of what you now realize is a text box of some kind. The letters for 'Mi' appear nimbly across the text box and another square containing the words 'Create new folder' was pressed down by the cursor. Suddenly, light blue tiles materialized in the air and swarmed into the form of a folder identical to the others and it was dragged down to match the height of the other folders. Luka led you to it, and the others thanked the mysterious Master that resided just Outside. Another text box appears in front of you, cutting your path to your folder. The same pulsing vertical line is wavering at the top. Words quickly are typing themselves across the box. _Hello Mi, t_hey began. _I'm Master. My Vocaloids told me about you. I'm sorry to hear that you don't remember who you are, or how you came here, but I'll have you know that Miku, Rin, Luka and everyone else will treat you well, and that I'll be careful not to delete any of the programming that associates with you. You are a real person like me, aren't you? It must be scary to be changed like this so suddenly, I'd never think something like this would ever happen, but here you are. But it's the instance that you transferred into my computer network that I only share with close friends and neighbors, so your real self must live very close to my home. For now, we'll see if your memories return so you can regain your former life soon, and return home. By what Miku tells me, you're very young aren't you? Your guardians must be very worried about you, and since my computer downloaded you, I know how long you've been in the system. It's been 10 hours. _

You're stomach drops. You've been in here for 10 hours? The people who know you and care about you must be frantic about you going missing. What if they presume you are dead? And you end up forgotten? You intend to swallow the lump in your throat that had formed and tried to fight back tears. What if you're stuck in here…forever? No…_no! _That can't happen! You won't let it! The message in the text box continued. _I advise you to please not worry, I'll do everything in my power to find out who you are and reunite you with your loved ones. I have a separate job as a family and resident records worker, and I'll try to find you, okay? Sit tight until then. Remember, I'll take good care of you. I promise. I am known as Pan-tan E under the songs I help make. It's nice to meet you Mi. _Touched by the words of this kind person, you childishly try to reach out your hand, as if doing that action could reach the person on the other side of the monitor and express the gratitude you felt.

"That's really cute for you to try to do that,' a deep voice said softly in your ear. It sent chills down your spine and gave your heart 3 short sudden bursts of doki-doki. You look up into eyes that were darker and bluer than Len's and hair and scarf that matched it perfectly. His smell was much different than Len's too. Mature and sweeter, and almost nostalgic. There was a surprising older-brother feel to his smile, almost like he's kindly teasing you and overflowing charisma floating gently out of his entire being, drawing you in, earning your trust, and the key to your heart. It was KAITO, in his V 1 attire, his long coat complimenting his figure which you knew could look stunning in Victorian finery. You see that he has to bend forward just to reach your eye level, you notice how much older he was than you. This made you edgy. His soft eyes lift in surprise. "Len was right. You _are_ beautiful, if I may say so. But maybe I need to prescribe glasses if I couldn't see it before,' he says kindly. You freeze. Kaito with glasses… If these are pick-up lines, you will not fall for it! You force calmness into your system. Breathe in, breathe out. Look him straight in the eyes. Return the curve.

"Len said I was pretty?" you pursued calmly. That's it, keep it up. Don't let him on that you are trying hard not to let him in. His eyes relax and his face let his lips lift into a charming smile and you swear you could see sparkles and imaginary roses encasing it all.

"Well, when Len says it, I know it means something. He tries to act macho all the time, and not admit to things, but somehow, he thinks that admitting it to me is okay to keep his innocent secrets safe."

_Wow, _you think to yourself. _Maybe Len wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he sounds like a cuter person already by what KAITO is telling you. _"That's sweet,' you asses. "I'll have to thank him later." The blue haired entity nods his head and stands up straight. He was a good 12 inches taller than you. It was a whole foot. It almost intimidated you if he hadn't been so polite just now. "Master takes a special shine to you,' you hear him continue. "That's a good sign, you're welcome here instantly. You don't seem to be a virus. Master has already clean-swept your files, and nothing bad was found." Kaito turned towards the others. "How about I leave her up to you guys to get her settled in? Meiko, we need to discuss a few things about the new song we're singing."

"Sure, but Kaito…"

"Hmm?" Meiko walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. Once she was finished you notice his eyes snap to Piko, who is still standing apart from everyone else. Piko meets Kaito's stare and ignores it, turning instead to the file folder all of us had come from. KAITO's face softens once more. "I'll talk to him about it soon." You reach out your hand instinctively and tug on Kaito's sleeve. You see him momentarily blush, but then it faded away as he focuses down to you. It was probably your imagination.

"KAITO,' you begin softly. "Piko's not in trouble, is he? If he is, well…Len started it!" There was a moment of silence. KAITO puts a hand over his mouth and you realize that he's chuckling. _What? Why laugh? This is serious! _ You start to pout childishly, and then immediate warmth over comes your head, making the hairs at the back of your neck stand up. KAITO had put his hand on your head. It was big and had more heat than you had ever felt on your head before. "Piko's not in trouble, Mi-Chan,' he explains. "In fact, I don't think he's ever been in trouble. He gets good grades in Kiyoteru's classes, competes perfectly with Gakupo and Yuuma's activities, and he's very polite. I guess I can say that he's way manlier than Len, in fact."

"_Hey! _I heard that! And no he's not! He's a sissy girl!"

"I _dare _you to say that again,' Piko beckons softly.

"Uh…you know what I mean! I'm just as manly!' Len insists. You can't help giggling. It must really be something important if Len relentlessly defends his manhood so much. "He wants to impress you,' someone's soft hot lips breathe into your ear. _Ah… it feels good… __**What?**_ What are you doing? It's _Kaito_! You know it's Kaito! So why aren't you protecting yourself against him? "It's really cute how deep the crimson in your cheeks goes. You now hold the record for hottest face temperature now." Kaito's hot breaths continue in your ear, sending electric jolts all over your body, and your knees become weak. When he said 'hottest' something went off inside of you. _**This guy-! Is dangerous-! Guard must be up at all times-**_**_!_** Warning alerts are roaring in your head, but you don't want to stop him from speaking to you like this. It was different form Len's immature comments. Is it because he was much older than you? Was that it? Or is something deep inside of you clearly convincing you that it's only harmless teasing? _**THIS IS CONFUSING!**_

"Kaito,' Luka scolded. "Don't tease Mi-Chan so. You're still a little bit like Meiko, you know. No matter how long you've been in the computer, you'll always still be a little immature."

Kaito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and the warmth left your ear, making it ice cold. "You caught me Luka, I guess I should head to the music board with Meiko, I'll grab an ice cream pop on the way there." You watched as he walked away and disappear into one of the folders.

"Luka, what did you mean, 'no matter how long you've been in the computer'?' you presume.

"Oh, Kaito was installed in this computer before any of us were, then came Meiko and then everyone else in chronological order. He knows his way around here better than everyone else, and Master seems to always use him the best, like she's worked with and tuned him since forever. But as mature as he is, he still finds joy in ice cream and teasing beautiful underage girls." You blush in default reaction at this. Why did things like this make you capsize so? Why? _Why? _"But enough on that,' Luka says changing the subject. "Let's check out the room, I think Rin, Len and Miku got to it before we could." You both enter the folder, and look into the view of a perfect, modern living room. "Wow! This is mine?' you exclaim.

"Yep, it is,' Miku answered. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Did you design it, Miku? You always had great taste in living room furniture." Luka noted.

"Miku made this?! That's so cool! Thank you!"

"Rin had gone ahead and did your room,' Len grinned pulling his thumb towards his mirror image, who put up a peace sign with an identical grin on her face. "I did the kitchen. I filled the pantry with lots of snacks. Luka will you do the stairs to her room?" Luka nodded her head silently, her pink hair swishing against her shoulders. She looked towards the opening of a hall that was placed at the very top of the left wall of the living room. Luka drew a box in the air in front of her with her finger trailing the blue outline of it like an LED light. A familiar pulsing vertical black line appeared at the top left, and a transparent keyboard materialized in front of it, where Luka typed as she pressed enter, the text box and keyboard dissolved into millions of tiny tiles and they zoomed towards the bottom of the opening of the hall, came together and descended into the creation of a brown iron-bolted staircase.

"Vocaloids above! That is so awesome!' you complimented. "Hey, I did the kitchen! It was hard to make! Praise me too!' Len complained. Rin's eyes turned into thick black lines with semi circles looking at Len. "You forgot to make outlets for all the appliances and filled the pantry with _your _favorite snacks, Len,' Rin copped. "You also didn't make a floral centerpiece for the kitchen table and the Welcome sign across the kitchen to make her feel at home." Len's eyes become small white circles. "She might like them too! I'll get them done! What's the point of making flowers if you can pick some from outside? The welcome sign is rolled up, it might have gotten dirty!' Len struggled to answer as fast as he could, covering up all of his blunders.

"If you know what to do, you should go do it already!' Rin chastised.

"Okay…"

You regard Len as he walks out of the living room to the kitchen, and his eyes catch your gaze. There was that look again. The one you couldn't name. It was full of feeling, but at the same time indifference, like he was observing you or waiting for something. You don't know how to react, so you quickly look away. "Yosh! Let's visit your new room!' Rin said with enthusiasm. She pulled you along by the arm and dragged you up the stairs with such strength that you were a little afraid that your arm might fall off. Miku switched on the hall light. "I made the hall too,' she said happily. It was true, there were turquoise pictures hung on the walls and a small table at the side with turquoise chrysanthemums that perfectly matched the pictures. There was one room at the end of the hall, and Rin opened it eagerly.

It was the cutest room you've ever seen, a bed accented with the colors of Miku, the twins, Luka, and Meiko's in giant polka dots, the walls were white, but they had multicolored decorations and pictures, a fancy vanity set at one end, with a yellow brush and hair accessories with the colors of the rainbow. There was a gumball machine at the other corner, and a giant teddy bear with a polka-dotted ribbon that matched the bed sheets. In another corner there was a pile of pink ribbon-wrapped presents, and several cute pairs of shoes. There was a chocolate fountain near the vanity set, the frothy confection steaming warmly. In the center of the room was a cookie shaped rug with a banana split sundae shaped bean bag chair. The pillows on the bed were candy wrapper shaped, and the whole room had the delicate smell of cinnamon and strawberries. "Each gumball in the machine has its own flavor, so none of them taste the same,' Rin put in. "I made this room with the song Lollipop Factory stuck in my head."

"I was wondering why this room was so familiar. It felt exactly like the song!' Miku agreed.

"It must have been so difficult creating this room,' Luka says eyeing the careful details of each ornament on the wall. "Tell me about it,' Rin expressed. "I had to type in one new thing for every detail and color and texture and-!" She didn't get to finish, because you were too busy hugging her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rin! You're the best friend ever!" Rin hugged you right back. "I'm glad that you like it, new best friend!" Luka and Miku both giggle and close in for a group hug. You feel the addition of warmth from Luka and Miku's embrace. A heavy bow fell on your face out of nowhere, the others noticed and began to laugh, then it caught on you and soon everyone was laughing. Luka went ahead and created a frilly orange dress for you to wear.

"Okay guys, let's head to the kitchen,' Miku said as soon as you were ready.

"That sounds like a good idea, and we'll see if Len is finished with anything,' Luka added. You followed the girls down the stairs and enter the kitchen together, which wasn't so bad, and you could see an outlet near the toaster, though a very messy welcome banner with scribble handwriting was hung across the far wall with a doodle of a banana at the corner of it._ It_ _must be his signature for his 'masterpiece', _you thought at his lovable fail at being artistic. You see Len in front of the dinner table typing up something carefully in a text box with the transparent keyboard poised above the table, he glances up as you enter his field of vision. "I'm not done yet!"

"We want food,' Rin bluntly points out. "Did you put any decent food in the fridge?"

"There's pizza, I think."

"You think? Hey, Mi-Chan, what do you want to eat?"

"Me? Uh, well… I'm fine with pizza. That is, unless everyone else wants to eat ramen or something." you decide.

"Oh! There are a dozen ramen packets I stuffed in the pantry,' Len informed.

"That's great, I'll have that then,' you switch. "By the way, why do you ask me? Can't you just make the food appear on the table?"

"We're programs,' Miku states as she opens the pantry door. "We don't taste things here, so we don't prefer or dislike. Food is just there to distract us a bit. What we _can _taste is our character item. That's why we almost always choose our character item over any other type of food. It's the only color that you can see in an otherwise gray world of taste." She takes out five plastic packets and sets them down on the counter near the stove and brings out a big pan and types up boiling water to materialize itself in the pan. Expertly, her turquoise painted nails emptied out each bag into the boiling water, and turned on the electric stove. She covered it up as Luka started searching the fridge for drinks, and Rin scourged the pantry for snacks. Having nothing to do, you over see the arrangement of yellow tulips that Len was materializing. He awkwardly picked them up and put them in the nearby vase and set it in the middle of the table.

"They look lovely, thank you,' you quietly say.

"You're welcome."

"What do they mean?"

"What?"

"Flowers each have a meaning don't they? What do these mean?' you repeat.

"Uh, Its n-not a-as if I took time to look up the meanings behind flowers or anything! I just like yellow tulips. That's all." He insisted.

"Oh, okay,' you answer as he sighs heavily. _What's his deal? It was just a simple question. It's not as if it was perverted or anything. Or does he take the mention of 'flower meanings' as something perverted? Gross! _You try and push away the horrible thoughts out of your mind, and sniff at the smell of oriental ramen that was floating above your head. Gosh, it smelt good. Wonder if it was done already? As if answering you, you hear Miku's high voice announce that it was ready. You help Rin and Luka set the table, and survey Len passing the chopsticks at each bowl, Miku brings around the steamy pot and expertly using chopsticks like a boss, fills each bowl with equal amounts soup and noodles.

"**_Groan_…**"

Len looks up.

"Was that a monster?"

You smile awkwardly as the Vocaloids look at you with wonder, as if tomatoes had started growing out of your head. "Uh, yeah,' you excuse yourself. "That's my stomach, I never realized I was this hungry."

"You feel hungry?' Rin asks.

"You can't feel hunger either?"

"Nope."

"Lucky. I wish that I could eat only when I felt like it and not have to feel starved,' you induce.

"Stop making my head hurt!' Len griped. "Let's just eat!"

You join in with the others as you thanked everyone for the food, and dug in. Surprisingly, the ramen was rich and creamy and your mouth salivated from the wonderful flavor. You could taste the herb and the noodles, and soon, your bowl was devoid of the Asian delicacy. "Hey,' you begin. "When we walked down the hall I didn't see a bathroom door."

"Oh, the shower room is past the kitchen,' Rin explained. "But there's no toilet."

"Why?"

"Programs don't need to go to the bathroom, but I think Luka went all out making the shower room as luxurious as possible,' Miku said.

"A girl has to be pampered sometime you know,' Luka defended with a smile.

"'Luxurious' is an understatement, there's practically a hot tub in there, walk-in shower, and in-ground bath with assorted skin treatments in the side rail dispensers. It's fit for royalty in there,' Len joked. "And all Rin and me have is a crummy shower." Rin took a moment to look unimpressed. "That's because you don't bother to fix the stopper in the drain, all you have to do is replace it."

"Well, why can't we just make a new bathroom from scratch?"

"We'd have to our whole folder again too, and that would take all day, since I do all the work."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"_Do not_!"

"_Do too_!"

"Rin, Len! Stop arguing! I'll help you with the stopper,' Luka bated.

"Thank you for everything, guys,' you say. "I've never received this much careful attention before. I'm glad to have new friends like you all." Miku takes out the juice pitcher and gives everyone a glass of it. "Cheers to new friends!' Miku announced. You put in your glass with the others in a united _clink!_

"Cheers!" You drank to the health of a new friendship, and you guess… a new life.

As you felt the computer preparing to shut down, you saw Rin, Len, Miku, and Luka to the door, thanking them again for everything they had done for you and promising Len to leave the welcome sign up for the next few days. 'Oh, and the flowers won't die,' you remembered Len saying. 'I made it so they will last as long as you wanted them to. If you don't want them anymore, just collapse the file, okay?' You happily said you would keep them as long as you existed in the computer and this had made him turn his face away from you, with his hand trying to hide it. You didn't think too much into it, and decided to climb upstairs to your bedroom. The cinnamon scent relaxed, you and you took out a gray evening gown and climbed into your bed. You began to think about everyone you've met today. Being a program was going to be interesting… your thoughts melt into a deep sleep.

_Crash! _

Whoa, what was that? Was someone breaking into your folder? You look to the lollipop wall clock to your left. It was 10:00. The last time you saw before you fell asleep was 8:27. Who could that be so late at night? You warily climb down the stairs with a candy wrapped pillow in your arms. Whatever it was, it couldn't _really _harm you, right? You were a computer program now, so you don't feel much pain… right? Something like glass shattered near you. In the darkness, you can clearly hear a presence to your left, and it was probably the cause for the glass breaking. You hear the unmistakable sound of it cracking under someone's foot, and you hear a whimper immediately follow after. Was it a puppy? Wait, there are probably no animals inside a computer, you mean, unless someone made it materialize or something. "Who's there?" you ask.

"Me…" a small voice uttered. It was very young and quite lovely, yet it was so feminine it could've been a girl's. You reach for the hall light at the top of the stairs. A small figure donned a cloak-like coat, with a music insignia on one of the flaps, with a buttoned up white shirt that was partially tucked it, his shorts were lined in yellow, and to your horror, you realize the shards of glass had cut one of his bare feet, the one without the bandage. His eye was a honey-yellow color, yes his eye, the other half of his youthful face was encased in a bandage, leaving only his right eye to look at you helplessly. There was a twinge of red to his cheeks, and you could see that his eyes were dewy and pleading. It was so… _**Kawaii**__**! Such powerful Moe! **_This was Oliver. You suddenly felt like protecting this innocent little creature, and take care of him until he was strong enough on his own.

"Are you okay?' you ask slowly, afraid that if you spoke too loud you might scare him away. He slowly nods, his pale blonde hair a bit dark in the shadows of the room, the only light source from the hall light.

"You're bleeding,' you say. The boy looks down at his foot, as if just noticing the recent wound. You offer the gentlest smile you could manage. "I'll help you treat it, follow me please." You lead him past the kitchen to the shower room, and true to Luka's word it was fit for a queen, but you simply led the boy to the walk in shower, which had a comfortable water-proof seat built into the wall that was made of marble, and you reach for the shower head, which was hooked onto the wall, and turn on the water.

"_Wa aah!_" He squealed. Oh no, you hadn't minded the direction you had held the shower head, and accidentally sprayed Oliver's clothes to a soaking wet mess! "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!,' you trip over yourself a bit trying to open up the door to the towels to at least help the soak a bit. You hear him giggle, and quickly turn to look into the brightness of his childish smile with his endearing eyes closed, feeling the happiness of his laughter, you smile too. "I have extra clothes, so I guess a little splashing never hurt anyone, right?" He shakes his head, agreeing with you.

"It's okay." He hands you the shower head, and you let the warm water run. You clean the blood off, and supervise him cleaning it off with the soap, and then the warm water was used again. You bandage it up with the first aid kit under the sink, and quickly take out some gray shorts and t-shirt you found in the room, and offer them to him. He gets the idea, and happily takes them from you with a polite thank-you, everything is fine, and you both stand there for a durable silence and his cheeks flush several shades before you realize that he wanted you to leave the bathroom for him to change, in turn your face's circulation was worked double time, and you dashed out of that shower room faster than you had ever in your whole life. You come back up to your room, and wait. Oliver enters your room shyly.

"They fit you nicely, my name is Mi,' you say.

"I am Oliver, nice to meet you. I was just downloaded, and I think my folder was never created so I did not know where to go once everything became dark. Sorry for disturbing your sleep…I was just… tired and scared and confused. I didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me,' once again, there was a red twinge in his cheeks, and his eye glistened. He's going to cry-! Think something quick! "H-hey… it's not all that... please, you must be tired, you can sleep here with me tonight." He took a candy wrapper pillow and hugged it against himself cutely. "Are…are you okay with it? I caused you so much trouble… surely you must want me to leave." His adorable British accent was stirring inside your head… he really was so Kawaii…

"No it's fine. I actually enjoy you being here, and please make yourself at home." His eyes became soft and he offered an appreciative smile as the pink in his cheeks grew deeper. "Thank you." Oliver whispered as he climbed in the bed next to you. You smile slightly as he flops unto his face when he lost his balance. You shift further to the right, giving him space, but this only made him stir. "I'm…really cold,' he starts quietly. "If it doesn't trouble you, please come close to me."

"Oh!' You blush. "Uh, okay." Hesitantly, you curl up while letting your side touch his, and try not to think about the fact that you were sleeping with a boy… well, near a boy. "A-Are you comfortable-!" His eye was closed, and he was sleeping soundly, his tiny warm breaths press against your neck as he breathed in and out. _Aw, he's already asleep, how cute! _You let yourself sink deeper into the covers. _This isn't so bad, _you think. _Just another friend to receive in this situation, you know? _Your eyelids grow heavy… "Hi…." Your eyes snap open. They flit towards the peaceful face beside you. His breaths continued undisturbed. But what had been the sound you had heard? "Hi…" There-! There it was again! You stare into Oliver's sweet face, expecting something. Maybe… it had been him… You readied yourself and waited. Several moments pass, and there was only silence. Oliver's feminine eyelashes fluttered.

"Hi…"

So it _was_ him!

"…Love you…"

You have to swallow to keep from gasping out loud. Did he just say…? You feel hot pools of lava cascade into your face. He… loves…you…? No, wait. He's talking in his sleep, so you presume he must be having a dream of someone he cares about a lot. End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

But who could he possibly love? He did say that he had recently been downloaded, so who was this mysterious person he was visiting in the dream world? You felt a slight twinge of jealousy to think of the lucky girl who caught his special attention… but then you think about the way Len had looked at you, the conversation you had with Piko, the interesting reactions that Kaito had towards you… did it all mean something? What if you fell in love with one of them? What if you wake up back in reality? What if Master…uh, Pan-tan E finds a virus in your files? What if you remember your real life and want to leave? What if you're stuck here forever? What if you never remember at all? What if...sleepiness finally took you whole… you had fallen asleep…

Crash! Something that sounded like porcelain or something close to it shattered on the floor.

"_**Kyaaah**_!" _Whoa! What a powerful scream! It's horribly familiar! _

"Mi-chan, I never knew you were _this_ kind of girl!" It was Rin. But she was carrying something, so who was at fault for the disregarded pieces of vinyl styled glass on the floor?

"K-K-K-K-"

Utatane Piko was making something like small sharp choking noises in his throat. _Oh dear, this looks really bad doesn't it? _"Um, hold up! It's not what you think! You see…." You begin to explain who Oliver is and what in the name of Vocaloid was he doing sleeping in your bed and surely he could stay with you until Master could create a file folder for him and could you please close your mouth Piko? It's not as bad as you first thought it was, and Rin…please don't tell Len or anyone else. You wouldn't want anyone else getting the wrong idea like what happened just now. "I promise,' said Rin. "I agree,' Piko began. "It would be more troublesome if too many people find out all at once, and they could think that Oliver was a virus, since his files finally installed to this computer at the time Master usually is asleep." You sigh in relief. "Thanks a lot you guys."

"Yes, thank you,' Oliver uttered. "Mi has been so kind to me, I would feel terrible if anyone got the wrong idea about me being here… wait… what wrong idea?" His cutely oblivious face was met with worried stares and beads of sweat on everyone's heads. _He's a little _too_ innocent, that could be dangerous. _"Well, just think about it, Ollie. A boy who is 13 and a girl who is about the same age sleeping in bed together… it's just not right,' you put in.

"Why?"

"…"

"You want to explain this to him?"

"It's better if he doesn't know."

"As long as we don't say it in a strange manner…"

"You wanna say it?"

"Uh-uh."

"How about you, Piko?"

"I don't know how to explain things like this…"

You sigh and whisper into Oliver's ear, pale cheeks turn pink. Pink into red, red into crimson, crimson into magenta, then the face disappeared under the covers. Steam waves arise from said covers. So that's how it went. "But I would never kiss you without permission!" he exclaimed, though his voice was a bit muffled through the covers. And you see that Rin shook her head.

"Oh, so that's what you said,' said Rin.

"Heh-heh, well it's not like I think perverted at all you know,' you defend.

"I wasn't thinking anything bad! I was just concerned about how much he should know at this age!"

"You seem to know an _awful_ lot for someone who is only one year older that him,' Piko put in.

"But you don't even know your _own_ age, Piko!"

"I am not limited software; my voice comes with a versatility that makes it fit into any age."

Rin sighed. "Whatever, okay."

Piko directed his attention to you. "Rin and I wanted to bring along plates with a dining set as a gift to you, since Len forgot to make good tableware. Scatterbrained like always." He opened the familiar text box with the words: and typed; gracefully and quickly, and the pieces of broken porcelain disappeared in bursts of light blue transparent tiles. In a matter of seconds it was over with.

"Wah…. you're excellent at that Piko…" you say, blown away at his speedy work. The edges of his mouth move up slightly. Is that a tinge of pink in his cheeks? He looked quite bashful. _That's_ an expression you've never seen him wear before. It was nice…seeing this side of him.

Rin grinned.

"Utatane-san is really good at stuff like programming. He's such an intelligent student in our class too. All I ever see him do is study." Piko became quiet and looked towards the text box still hanging in the air. There was a moment of stillness, and it seemed to you as if everyone was holding their breath. You stare childishly in anticipation.

In a rush of adrenaline, his fingers danced a nimble and smooth river dance of _clackety-clackety-clacks. _They swished across the keyboards so elegantly, and experienced, so hard working and much attention to detail. It was almost…magical. All the while as his fingers were hard at work, his face was in a state of relaxation, his eyes closed…so trusting. His mouth was tight and low on his face, in deep thought. And for once, you didn't see the stiff formality as when you had first met him. This was Piko as himself… naturally so.

The text box had this to say: . Instead of the usual hundreds of blue tiles that materialized before us, this time, thousands of the little pixels faded/transitioned into existence and came together, the pixels and bits colors melted and formed and stacked themselves accordingly as requested in Piko's expecting arms. There were exactly twelve plates stacked on his arms. He gave a bow, balancing the plates perfectly on one hand.

Oliver immediately began clapping first, and you followed after, with Rin grinning brightly to the side.

"Amazing isn't he? He's so very good…with his hands…" Rin said, deliberately trailing off.

Piko straightened with a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"You're kind of like Len, Kagamine-san."

"We're kind of mirror images, Utatane-san. Don't expect such a difference in personality,' said Rin plainly.

"I don't get it,' Oliver said with a blank look.

"L-Let's move on!' You cut in, changing the subject before anything lost good rating. "Why don't we help Piko with the plates, Oliver?"

"Okay!"

You both climb out of bed and each take four of the carefully made plates into your arms, and you lead all three of them down to the kitchen that you need to get used to calling your own. You open up the plate cupboards, which indeed to Piko's word, were empty. You stacked each of them, and you take a small intake of breath as you feel Piko reach up over you to stack his set of plates on top of yours. You look down slightly to see Oliver struggling just to tippy-toe his stack into the cupboard. You giggle.

"Here, Ollie,' you say as you take the plates from his hands and put them on top of Piko's stack. You wipe your hands on your nightgown and turn to see Rin put up her plates in another cupboard, and pulling a thumbs-up once they were set. "Great, now that that's done, what were your plans for today?' you ask Rin. "Me and Len are thinking about maybe going over to Miku's folder, and see what she's doing, since today is a Saturday, and school starts again on Monday."

"Wait, wait, wait,' you interrupt. "Computer software still need to go to school?"

"Well yes,' says Rin "it's mostly learning about the history of each of us, even the Vocaloids that came before Kaito and MEIKO, and appreciate the importance of their place in history, and the other Vocaloids that fall into a different category, and how the software works. We also study music from around the world, and Luka helps teach us the Basic English phonemes, and I guess even software still needs to brush up on math and information that's going on in the internet. Plus, we need monthly check ups from the school nurse to check for viruses in our systems, and clean sweep our files."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of work,' you hear yourself say. But, deep within you, you feel a pang of homesickness. You almost remember the feeling of going to a school, but it flutters outside the reaches of your memory, then it scatters away, like swarms of monarch butterflies departing for the winter. Then you try to think of nothing else, trying to recall the memory. But it just wouldn't come back, no matter how hard to tried to remember. Suddenly, you felt the same black tone strike like lightning through your body. Your vision turns blurry, and everything washes into negative tones, then to sepia, then black and white. Color seeped back into your eyes and you hold your stomach.

You feel Rin's warm hand on your shoulder. "Mi-chan, what's the matter?! We just saw your image come apart in bits and pieces like the tiles. Are you okay?" There was uncharacteristic panic in her voice, which made you feel even worse. Rin was the first friend you made when you came here. Seeing her worried like this, made your stomach ache worse. "I just feel, disoriented,' you carefully say. Trying not to reveal too much and trying to figure out just what happened to you is what Rin proposed to do next.

"We should talk to Master about this,' began Rin. "Maybe something in your files is going haywire."

You felt a tug on your right nightgown sleeve. It was Oliver, with his eyebrows lifted in concern. "Are you going to be okay, Miss Mi?" You immediately feel worse at the reaction that Oliver was giving you. His eye was already overflowing at the side. "Oh Oliver, don't cry. I'll be fine. It's just that Pan-tan E needs to give my files a once-over, okay? You don't have to worry." You see him relax his head and nod discreetly. "Alright" he utters. You look at Rin and ask where you might get the check-up, and she answers that only MEIKO and KAITO know where to go, since they were the ones in the computer the longest. "Aren't KAITO and MEIKO still in the Editor?' Piko puts in. You feel your face cast an anxious glance at Rin, who in turn starts to fidget. "W-Well, it looks like Master didn't close their windows properly. Maybe we should ask Kiyoteru-sensei or something, or Luka, I don't know!"

You put your hand under your chin.

What should you do?

"Let me go change, I'll fix this problem myself,' you hear yourself say. All three Vocaloids snap their heads up at you. "Miss Mi,' Oliver titters. "It's against the interface for a program to perform action on the computer without Master."

You look back at them as you start up the stairs.

"I'm not a Vocaloid. I'm a real person. Just like 'master'." You say seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

*_Author's Note._ I would first of all love to thank Skydepths for her/his insightful review. Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story. Yugao702, it's wonderful that you stick by this story of mine. You're first review made it all happen. I send heart emoticons your way :). And to animelover102, it's enthusiasm like yours that keep me writing my stories. Thank you to my followers and reviewers thus far. I came up with this fan fiction in hopes that all female readers will recognize that they are all beautiful, self-less human beings and each deserve a prince in shining armor. Arigatou-gozimasu from 1Julivia, and thank you again.

You slip on your shoes at the front door, much to the immaculate cleanliness of being inside a computer. You ponder if there is such a thing as dirt and dust inside this digital world as you slip outside of your folder. It surprised you to see that the field of folders was cast in darkness. The tile outlines were all dark except for spare little flashes of light like the computer's 'heart' was beating.

Without the liveliness of the Vocaloids around you, it was eerily quiet except for the 'heartbeats' of the tile outlines. Something cold sloshes into your stomach. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _you think. _Swoosh! _You gasp. Anxiety crinkles like icicles behind your neck. What was that? You hold your sides, for it had suddenly become so cold.

"He-Hello?" you dare ask. Silence. _You're being ridiculous. It was probably nothing at all. _

You start to walk hesitantly through the maze of folders, trying to find one that was labeled 'Programs' or something along those lines. You see that some parts of the computer were completely in pitch black, and you couldn't enter past the opening of the darkness. Maybe there were sections of the computer that were password protected. You lift your right index finger, and uselessly try to mimic the tracing gesture you've seen with Piko, Luka and Miku, and just like you thought, nothing seemed to appear. You sigh and see white steam float out from your mouth, and start rubbing your hands together. Why was it _so cold? _It was almost at least 40 degrees in temperature.

Something like a pig squealing, mixed with a robotic hum met your eardrums. You flick your head towards the darkness of the password protected section of the computer. Nothing but the horrible stillness was found. Suddenly, you realize that even the computer's 'heartbeat' had gone quiet. In its place was your own pulse, thudding loud and clear in your head. You don't know how long you've been inhaling this short and quickly before.

Like a bucking horse, something black breaks out from the dark of the password protected section. It looked like someone took slender man and made him jagged. Black and unfixed pixels swarmed its existence into an almost figure-less form, it had spikes for limbs and a spike for a head, it was tall and thin, and instead of hands, it had something like black scythes.

"_It's a virus_,' some voice told you from a netherworld. You allow yourself a gasp. This… this could hurt you. Who knows what a virus would do to your files? It could eat you alive. It would be like you had never existed in the first place. Just another distant memory for everyone to forget. You'd die without ever knowing exactly who you were and where you belonged. Incomplete… and alone.

Your vision clouded over with tears, and you start to run back into the direction you had come from, but you were only met with more pitch black walls you couldn't pass through. You heard the incoming, disgusting squeals and feel the vibrations of the virus's quick impending presence close in on you. You throw your fists against the invisible wall to the blackness, trying to suppress your terror-induced hyperventilated breaths and give a few more useless tries at the text box. You catch sight of the virus's speed, as if it were a bullet train heading towards you... its scythe lifted… ready to strike… you finally let out a scream and—a flash of purple. A rustle of fabric and the sound of slicing iron rang like a beautiful musical note in front of you, exploding the virus's pixels into opposite directions, encasing your savior in an intimidating arc of black pixels.

Long, silky purple hair flowed out from a ponytail, and the edges of a war kimono fluttered like a butterfly's wings, and a sword was poised, frozen in position. As soon as each pixel completely disappeared into the crevices of the computer, the mysterious person stood, sheathed his sword, and turned towards you. You're met with wistful yet serious lavender eyes (or were they blue?), masculine face, graceful yet powerful stature, and old fashioned elegance.

"Gakupo?"

He nods once in assurance, all the while not saying a word.

"Thank you very much for saving me,' you thanked kindly.

A shake of the head.

"Thank _you _very much, Mi-sama."

"SA-sama?' you blush at the high respect, and of his smooth, deep voice which sounded like his Whisper voice.

He turns abruptly to leave.

"W-Wait!" Too late, like a bird escaping its cage, he runs and disappears into the maze of folders. Huh… so mysterious. He seems like a wandering spirit looking to perform justice. It was so… heroic and admirable.

"_**Mi-Chan!**_"

Huh?!

Out of nowhere you get 'glomped' to the ground by some monstrous force, and soaked to the bone in friendship tears. It was Rin-Chan.

"Uwaaa! I got so freaked out when you left that I went and told Luka, Miku, Lily, Miki, Iroha, Aoki, Mew, Gumi, SeeU and—"

"Rin!' you interrupt, attempting to break free of her inhuman strength. 'Let go please, Onegai!"

"Oh, gomen-ne."

You both sit up correctly on the ground and face each other.

"Were you successful in finding the 'programs' folder?"

"Uh no, I got lost and bumped against the locked folders, so I got stuck."

"How scary! You didn't conjure the text box?"

"I tried, but it just wouldn't appear."

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't know your way around here."

Rin picks herself up and offers you her hand. You accept it gladly and follow her back to the more familiar part of the computer. Luckily, she shows you that you live right next door to Miku.

"Ohio, Mi-chan!' Miku greeted, inviting you both in to her all teal living room, which was decorated with gorgeous furnishings and chaise lounges. With a window looking out towards a bright green field of star flowers. "Can I actually touch the grass?' you ask. "Sure, it's real. Nothings a hologram. Though Miki is known to have holograms and illusions in her folder, so be careful of what you try to walk into,' Miku informed as she set a tray of tea onto the coffee table in front of you as you and Rin were relaxing on the chaise lounge. "Anything good on Miku-TV? " Rin asks as she finds the green remote, you see that she treats Miku's folder like a second home. "I think they're running the new song Master made for Kaito and Meiko in a few minutes,' Miku calls from the kitchen. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder shirt and regular jeans, with purple sandals, and wearing her twin-tails with yellow scrunchies.

"Cool! I want to see what Master made!"

You take a moment to open the slide window and step out unto the warm grass and sunshine. The soil, the sunlight, the clouds, and the trees in the far-off distance… it all seemed so real. It was hard to tell where the program ended and where the reality began. You sit down close to the window, leaving it open in case the song on the TV comes on, and you would easily be able to see it. You take a moment to soak in the sunlight, and the warm breeze. You stare into the skies and spot a few transparent tiles floating slowly about, and circles of tiles spinning slowly as well. _Well, it's not _exactly _the same thing, but it can come pretty close can't it? _You let your mind relax, wondering when you would able to see _real _grass and _real _trees again, and be able to smell it, and know constantly for sure if it was real, and not just a trick. A lie or an illusion.

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan! It's on- hey… what's wrong?"

"What?"

"There are tears in your eyes."

"Oh! It's nothing,' you quickly rub them away. Why are you acting so emotional?

"If you say so. Want to hear the song?"

You say that you do and stand up and shut the window behind you. All three of you huddle on the couch directly in front of the TV.

"And now for the new single that our very own Master Pan-tan E has made,' Clara announced on the TV, her Spanish accent never too distracting with her fine tuning. The screen darkened away to a beautiful illustration of Meiko. She started to sing about an unknown man that had come into town seeking a treasure, but that she was trying to tell the man that there was no treasure in the town. When Kaito's part began, his face momentarily filled the screen, and you had to admit, the illustrator had made him attractive, and he sang about how the treasure in the town would help him find himself. The tuning was very nice, Pan-tan E could handle it very well, and Luka wasn't kidding, Pan-tan E did seem to favor Kaito. His parts of the song were glory-filled and meaningful, and though Meiko did play the heroine, there was something very satisfying about the character Kaito was portraying, even though he was the antagonist.

"Wow, I have to download this song on my Leek Pod!' Miku praised as the last notes of the song faded away. "Me too on my Orange Pod!' Rin agreed.

"The song is available to buy on VocaTunes, so please support!' Clara continued on the screen. She put a hand on her ear, and looked down distractedly. "Que es eso? Otro anuncio?" She nods. Her head making her short black hair sway into her eyes. "This just in. Master Pan-tan E wants to make another song. But this is special as she will make a special P V, remaking Cantarella with the following Vocaloids, Kaito V3 and our newly acquired family addition, Mi."

"_**Huh?!**_" You shoot up to your feet so fast, it takes both Rin and Miku to catch the tray of tea and coffee table from flying three feet up into the air. "Is something wrong, Mi?' Miku asks in nervous concern, while putting the table the right way up, and carrying off the tray into the kitchen once more. "But I can't perform a song! And have millions of people hear it on TV!' you insist. "But you won't be alone,' Rin said 'You'll have Kaito sing with you." As she said this, Miku sits down next to her, but you refuse to sit down, thinking of ways to back out of this. "But doesn't Miku usually sing with Kaito in Cantarella?' you point out. "I only sing the small backup parts,' Miku answers 'the rest of it is all Kaito's vocals. It wouldn't matter really who sings the backup parts, it could've been anyone."

"But it wasn't! It was you! I'd just look like a want-to-be pretender,' you say, "They'll never accept me,' you added more quietly. "Sure they will!' Miku enlightens as she stands 'or they'll have to go through me!"

"Yeah, I know exactly where I parked the road roller, so they'll think twice before going after my best friend,' Rin added with a silly wink. You decided not to tell them that programs can't mess with things from the real world, but they were just so kind-minded that you only thanked them for their protective thoughts of you. "This is also just in,' Clara continued. "Mi, our recent addition to our folder family had been attacked by a virus early this morning, if one of our own hadn't come to save her, her files could have been infected and suffered data loss, hurting our new friend. If anyone sees anything wrong with Master's computer, please report it, and Master is now making the monthly check-ups on a weekly basis, starting on Monday to keep Mi safe from any future attacks. That is all the news for today, next we have another new song from EZFG—"

The TV was clicked off. Rin stared straight at you. "A virus attacked you?"

You suddenly feel that the atmosphere in the room had suddenly darkened. Your eyes couldn't meet her gaze.

"When?"

You hesitate. "A few minutes before you found me."

"Why in Vocaloid did you not tell me? I need to know that my friend could be safe from harm and it turns out my new friend can't even trust me with telling me what could've happened to her?"

Your attention became interested in the wood design of the coffee table.

"Please answer, Mi-chan."

You take a chance to look into her eyes, seeing disappointment, and sadness in them, you avert your own away again. "I never got a chance to. But someone saved me, I'm still here and it's okay. I also can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not remembering to tell you. Please forgive me." You try for the lowest bow possible in reconciliation "It's okay,' Rin straightens you and gives you a hug. 'I just get really worried, okay?" The folder suddenly received new guests. In ran Luka, Meiko, Len, Iroha, and Kaai Yuki.

"I heard the news,' Luka began. "Is she okay?" Her blue eyes settle on you, and give you a sisterly affectionate look with a relieved sigh. "You're alright. I'm so glad."

Meiko comes around and embraces you, much to your surprise. "Thank Vocaloids above, you're okay,' she whispers into your ear, and you felt something wet on your shoulder, and realize in wonder that she had begun to cry. Your own eyes start itching with salty water at this. "Meiko… I'm okay. I promise not to make you worry again." Meiko has motherly affection… it fits her. She would make the coolest mom ever. Meiko stood apart, and introduced Nekomura Iroha and Yuki.

"By the way, might I ask who saved our Mi-chan?"

A flashback of your kimono-donned savior makes you blush a bit.

"It was… Gakupo-San,' you say while casting your eyes downwards. All the girls except for Kaai Yuki looked at each other. "Ooh…" they all hum in sync. "Eh? Wait, what's that? What did I do? Is something wrong?' you panic. Rin marches over to you and holds you by the shoulders and stares into your eyes in a playfully serious manner, her mouth becoming an ^. "Did Kamui-San talk to you?"

"Yes…?' you answer slowly. Her eyes become small white circles, and her mouth became a triangle, with swirly design are on her cheeks. A Hachune Rin, this was rare. "Rin?" Your best friend exploded in giggles. "O MG, Gakupo talked to you!"

"What's up with that?"

Iroha spoke up this time. "It's unheard of. He usually keeps to himself, unless something important is happening."

"Well, it must be because I was in danger' you supposed.

"He's helped me lots of times, but he's never really spoken to me,' Luka puts in.

"A sudden development!' Rin goes on. Meanwhile you notice that Len had been quiet throughout the whole subject.

"Hey Len."

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

His hand rubbed the back of his neck, and his line of vision drops to his feet. "Nothing, I was just worried about how you were, anyway good-bye." He turns and leaves the folder hastily. _What _is _his problem? _Rin hooks your arm with hers, chasing away your thoughts. "C'mon, Mi-chan, tell us all about it!" You find yourself pulled into a circle of giggling and squealing female Vocaloids, never knowing that Len was just outside the folder, looking longingly at a yellow tulip.

"Oh yes, if you don't know how to conjure a text box, maybe you should attend school with us on Monday after tomorrow,' Yuki suggested.

"Me? Go to a school for Vocaloids?' you asked doubtfully.

"Why not?' Luka said. "We can all keep a careful eye on you, and you get to meet all the other Vocaloids in one day."

"I want to show Mi-chan around!' Rin announced.

"No way, Kagamine-San, you linger around her too much as it is, share her with us!' Iroha complained.

"Kiyoteru-sensei teaches us,' Miku added. "He's a good teacher, you'll really like him."

They all look at you expectantly as you take a moment to think it over. "I guess there is no harm in it,' you let in.

"Hooray!' they all cheer.

_You guess you'll have to make sure to put together a binder to go to your new school tomorrow. _

Your eyes open, and carefully pick your way through the covers, so as not to disturb Oliver when it's his choice to wake up. It had been a lazy Sunday, and you had a pleasant time showing Oliver around the folder so he could grow more accustomed to it. You thought it made him seem more relaxed once you had assured him for the umpteenth time that what were yours were his, and 'mi casa es tu casa' and whatnot, and that no, he wasn't allowed outside of your folder in case anyone found out about his staying in your folder, and that yes, you'll try to slowly let everyone know that a new Vocaloid had joined the folder family.

You had decided to wake up a little extra early, to get ready. It was your first day of school, after all. You pick up the white and navy uniform, with a pink bow. It looked exactly like the uniforms in the project diva opening. Making your way downstairs to the bathroom, you see a single stark white sheet of paper on the brown couch. You pick it up curiously and start to read it.

Congratulations on your first day at school, and welcome to our Vocaloid family! Miku, Rin, Len and Luka told me all about you. So I'll give you this map to start you on the right path, okay? Tap the back of this paper twice. I hope to meet you soon, and come over to my folder sometime. Stay safe. –SF-A2 MIKI.

You flip over the paper, and tap it twice. As if by some magic, the paper split perfectly into four pieces, and the pieces floated from your grasp and faded to the color and transparency as the folders outside, and the four pieces split again into fourths, making sixteen pieces, and these split once more, and built themselves together in a small square miniature model of some kind. Little miniatures of folders arranged themselves in a maze-like pattern before you and a small arrow pointed down to a folder near the left side of the middle folder, with small neat letters that proclaimed '_You are here'. _Other similar small letters spelled out the names of the other Vocaloids in the computer, and you easily saw where at the very corner near where Kaai Yuki and Yuzuki Yukari's folder is, was the School folder. You also saw Kaito's folder near Meiko's and Len and Rin's folder near Miki's and Lily's. You saw Piko's solitary folder at the very far reaches of the outside of the maze of folders, alone and very isolated.

_Maybe you'll pay him a little surprise visit to keep him company. _You see that you are also near Mew's folder as well, and that Luka and Iroha were next door to you too. Lapis and Mew's folders were on opposite ends of the maze, and you found the help folder just fine. Your gaze pauses over a folder labeled 'Gakupo'. If it hadn't been for him… you wouldn't be able to attend school and meet so many new people. You should find him soon and give him a proper thank you. You tapped your own folder tile twice, and the miniature hologram/model tiles scattered and recombined themselves into the slip of paper it had originally been. You take it up and put it carefully between two notebooks in your binder, and set it on the dinner table.

Quickly changing into your uniform in the bathroom, you prepare breakfast and mind the clock. After brushing your teeth, you go back upstairs, and take a peek at Oliver, who was still sleeping peacefully on your colorful bed. _On the other hand, it's not so bad that he's here. It would've been awfully lonely without him. _Binder in hand, you put on your shoes at the front door, and pass easily through the entrance.

Once again, it was dark, save for the 'heartbeats', but with you reminding yourself that you had a means of direction, it didn't feel as intimidating. You took out the slip of paper Miki had given you. Your index finger taps the side without writing twice. The model of folders presents itself and you follow the guidance it gives you directly in front of a folder that was bigger than the others and presenting the letters for 'School' proudly.

"Well, here goes,' you mutter encouragingly and your form sifts its way into the transparent folder.

Your eyes adjust to the light of a sunrise picking its way to bestow light upon a wide field of cool green grass, sparingly decorated with starflowers. There, at the middle of it all, with trees and a clock tower of some kind, was an exact replica of the school building from the project diva opening. Everything was exactly so, according to every detail in the game, down to the last window and even to the roof. The entrance doors were like any other entrance door to a school in an anime, with the metal bars that one would push when you need to go in. Eagerness filling you like a balloon, you rapidly make your way into the school's halls, which were a tiny bit dark, save light from the class rooms, and the light from the dawn pouring in from outside.

The only sound to be heard were the tapping of your shoes, which you put away in a shoe locker and replace them with the special kind that the school provides you with. It surprises you to see that almost no one is in the school, and a revelation enters your mind to think that maybe you should have got up on the same hour as Rin had told you on Sunday. Now there was nothing to do except keep walking forever throughout the empty- _**Thwack! **_

Landing forward on your knees, you hear heavy books fall from the heavens onto the floor. A floating stack of books. Even _that_ can't happen inside a computer can it? "Gomenasai-gozimasu,' a voice says and that's when you had realized you had walked in on someone who had books in their arms when you weren't paying attention. "I am so very sorry!' you instinctively say without thinking twice as your hand reaches for the book nearest you and another hand out of nowhere is placed on top of yours, and you look up into warm chocolate eyes with spectacles and neatly brushed brown hair.

Kiyoteru-sensei's face is only three inches away from yours. There is a moment of beguiled silence, and a zephyr blows his hair into his eyes from an open window, and you try hard not to breathe too deeply, afraid that you might over-accelerate your brain from excess oxygen. His smell was like a mocha latte. His brown eyes look down at your hand. "I believe that is mine, I have a few books down from the library." You take your hand off as if he had bit you. "I'm very sorry,' you repeat as you pick up the rest of the books for him.

"It's quite alright, really. Thank you for the help,' he says as he stands up to full view, showcasing his suit, tie, and height. You follow him down the hall where you had come from. The whole voyage to a classroom on the other edge of school was spent in complete silence on your part. "Not a very talkative one, are you?' he asks with a gentle smile to you. "I'm sorry,' you respond. "It's alright. You shouldn't apologize if it's in your programming."

"But it's not…I…" You stop and try hard to remember what you were like before you were thrown into this situation. Before you met Rin, and before you had woken up in the hospital bed, and before the conversation that was slowly fading away with each day you spent in the computer.

"It's not in my programming, because I am not a computer program."

Kiyoteru stops his pace to turn his head to you. "Aren't you Mi from the TV announcement yesterday? You're not a Vocaloid?"

You shake your head.

"An Utauloid?"

Another shake.

"A Talkloid?"

Shake.

"Some other 2D program, then."

Shake again.

"Even Pan-tan E doesn't know exactly how it happened, but I'm actually a human from the reality. I just woke up in a hospital room here, and that I was discussing something with a friend of mine before I got here, and that is the extent of my memories,' you clarified. An uncertain expression passes through Kiyoteru-sensei's face and he gives the outside of the school a glance.

"I've never heard of such a thing,' he begins. "But maybe I'll take it up with Master to see where to put you once school begins."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mi-San."

The sliding door to the classroom comes open and a flood of students enter the classroom. Different colors, different voices, different languages, and different personalities all in one room is enough to make your head spin. Someone's hand slams its way on top of your head, and long strands of blonde hair fall unto your face. "You're kinda small for a human,' a mature womanly voice lows in your ear, and the hand on your head starts to roughly rub your trimmed black hair. Lily gave you a playful grin from above you. It was true, you were very short compared to her height, and she was wearing the uniform and shoes like you. "You know what I am?"

"It's kind of obvious, you look too realistically ordinary to be a Vocaloid, but yet seem too professionally made to be an Utauloid or a Talkloid,' another voice joined in. Aoki Lapis floats about your head with a miniature version of the girls' uniform.

"I'm Vocaloid Lily,' Lily introduced. "This is Lapis and that's Gumi."

"Gumi?' you ask dumbly, and two hands coming together fill your vision and darken the world.

"That's me!' A cheerful, soft voice out of the darkness of behind you answers. "You mustn't do that to newcomers, Gumi-San,' a nasally voice declares, and the world brightens once more and you come face to face with Tone Rion. "I'm Rion, nice to meet you,' she smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." The chatter you were making with your brand-new friends cause the other students in the class to catch attention towards you, and soon you were approached by many more faces and colors.

"I am Yuzuki Yukari."

"I'm Mi, nice to meet you."

"Hwan yŏng ham ni da!' SeeU greeted.

"Nŏ mu kam sa ham ni da!' you answer with difficulty.

"I'm Mew, I like your hair."

"Hello and Arigatou. I love yours too."

"Sonika here, what's up Mi?"

"Nothing much, and you?"

"I'm Gachapoid!"

"Konnichiwa, Gachapoid."

"Ni hao!' Luo said.

"We should totally sing together sometime, Mi,' CUL offered.

"Greetings' IA breathed.

"It's great having you join our school,' Galaco praised.

"Just entrust me to be rid of who's going after you,' said Mayu darkly.

"Ha-ha will do,' you say fearfully. "Thank-you."

"And how is our little princess doing?" A familiar voice declared. Brown eyes, brown hair, and a red suit and skirt outfit, with blood red pumps. "Hey, Meiko,' Mew greeted.

"You're not a student, Mew,' she scolded playfully.

"I know, I just wanted to welcome our newcomer, she's very pretty. I wonder of all the guys are in a tizzy,' Mew responded, winking to you.

"Like Len-_kun_,' someone sang in a singsong voice.

"I heard from Rin that Gakupo talked to her."

"Eh?! No way! She's so lucky! I've never heard him speak once!"

"Didn't Kaito flirt with her on Day One of her time here?"

"He's never done _that_ before…"

"Humans are so interesting!"

You were becoming overwhelmed with so much attention. They were practically fawning over you/expelling jealousies at you. Does certain software feel emotions? Could they actually feel jealousy or admiration? Vocaloids were only made to imitate and entertain humans, but could code develop a consciousness of itself? "Everyone, I think we are scaring her…,' Lapis pointed shyly. "Oh, Gomenasai,' Gumi apologized. "We are all just excited over our new friend,' Tone assured Lapis.

"But we shouldn't scare her away on the first day, right?' said Mew. You shake your head, you were enjoying yourself of all the attention more or less, but you immediately feel claustrophobic at the closeness of everyone's applied temperature.

"Settle down everyone, class will soon begin,' Kiyoteru-sensei instructed. You fell in behind the girls, to the seats, as the older Vocaloids headed out the door, noticing white fluffy hair at the very back of the class. Before you could actually apprehend if it was Piko or not, a passing shadow blocked your view, time slowed down as you slowly edge your head upwards into serious eyes and long purple hair. Gakupo didn't seem to regard you at all, but kept at a constant pace. His war kimono gone, he had on a collard button-up shirt with the sleeves perfectly folded at the edges, and long double-seamed dark pants, the boy version of the uniform, to keep it simple. Gakupo was a student here? You thought he was so much older. So wait, calculator out. Len was 14 years of age, Oliver was one year younger than Len, but Piko was at least two years older than Oliver, Gakupo was older than Len, but younger than Kaito and older than Piko. So in a height comparison with the teacher it was Kiyoteru and Kaito the tallest, Gakupo next, then Piko, followed by Len, and bringing up the rear was Oliver.

Wait… how many times did your thoughts repeat their names just now?! Oh no! You are becoming boy crazy about little details like the rest of them! Vocaloid forbid!

Keeping prying thoughts under control, you occupy your mind by seeing Rin, Len, and Miku enter the classroom, and following Rin to sit next to her and Miku, feeling conscious all the while that Len was behind you. Everyone else had seated, and Meiko was standing at the corner giving you big thumbs up.

"Might I ask what finds you here, MEIKO-San?' Hiyama Kiyoteru asks the 'lady in red'.

Meiko's playful carefree attitude disappears completely when she turns to look at him. "I came here with specific instructions from Master about Mi-Chan's placement here in in the school." The entire room went silent as soon as Meiko had spoken the last consonant. Heat rose on your back, additionally you felt numerous pairs of eyes fall on you, and you try to communicate 'help me' silently to Miku and Rin.

"What kind of instructions?"

"Special ones to say the least,' Meiko comprehended, taking an air of sage wisdom you couldn't have imagined her having before. She took a breath as if to ready herself for a lecture as if she was the teacher instead of Kiyoteru-sensei. "You might by chance have some idea of Mi's extraordinary situation. You see, it is absolutely true that she is not a Vocaloid, although she truly possesses a wonderful skill at singing. She has a very uplifting, agreeable voice. But she is not software, or the masterpiece of a fine-tuning programmer. Mi-san is a human being with feelings, organs, and a real life. At this very minute, Master is hard at work reaching to find who she is and where she could have possibly come from, and solve the enigma of how she came to wake up in that very hospital room under everyone's care."

She paused here to take a breath and look towards the students behind me, and returns her eyes back towards Kiyoteru-sensei. "The question remains if she should actually attend school here, rather than remain safe inside her own folder, password locked and tucked away until she returns to Reality."

You force a gulp. Stay trapped away in the folder until you could return home? That sounded worse than being erased forever in a computer. "Also because there is nothing to teach her here,' she resumed. "She speaks in English perfectly, and she surely knows more than you and I about the internet by being an anime fan and knowing each one of us. Technically, she's older than all of us in actuality."

"_Oh_…,' everyone hums in astonishment, making you edgy… and a bit confident of yourself.

"And Kaito somehow convinced Master out of the idea to keep her in a folder. As a human, freedom to travel and be of your own will is something us as software cannot fully grasp, and humans take this for granted of what they can and can't do, even if the decision is small and not meaningful, humans in the end do not know what the idea is like to have a Master. Kaito made this very clear to Master. He perhaps knows of the matter more than anyone else does for Mi-chan."

Kaito…did that…for _you? _But he hardly knows you, and he seems too much like a shallow person to perform a kindness. Perhaps… first impressions aren't always true… "Sooo…,' Meiko droned as the sage-mode faded away. "Master has officially made our Mi-chan a teacher's assistant instead of a student!"

Not caring less if the desk tumbled over; you jump out of your seat.

"_**Na-Na-Nani?!**_"

"You're Kiyoteru's assistant now, kiddo!' Meiko excitedly chattered. "You take private lessons with him in the early morning, and help him teach everyone else during the school day, and help him organize the lesson plans in the evening! Level up!"

"Bu-bu-but when did Pan-tan E decide this?!' you stutter, falling to pieces in a fright-filled second.

"She had sent me here just 20 minutes ago to deliver this very news piece!"

You hear a gong going off in your head from all the ridiculousness and randomness of the current situation. "Why, why, why do strange things happen to me here?" you groan, making sure no one else hears. Meiko leaves speedily, and all things return to normal… well as normal as it can for a human to be among software learning about an engine that can make computers sing and sound exactly like a human can. All throughout the lesson though, Kiyoteru-sensei was observing you from time to time, as if he were a specialist studying something unexplained and hard to categorize. Like a complex puzzle or a mystery. Like something he was unsure of or uncomfortable about, something he should place in importance and treat differently… making sure you don't think of it too hard, you pack up your unused binder and accept the walk home from Rin, Len and Miku, and enter your folder, trying to remember the new friends you made to make Oliver even more motivated to attend school here soon.


	4. Intermission One

From the Desk of 1Julivia: As an apology for the lack of regular updates, I will make a quick intermission with the Vocaloid characters where the reviewers can post a question to any character and they answer them in the intermission called Voca-Half time. With my interpretation of Akiko-loid Chan as the host! Enjoy!

Chibi Akiko-loid-chan enters a kawaii-worthy room of stuffed animals and crawling cats, with a teddy-bear, bunny-rabbit, and kitty-cat plush as seats, the teddy bear being the farthest one from the others. She sits here comfortably, note cards in hand.

Akikoloid-chan: (wears friendly smile) Konnichiwa everyone, and welcome to Voca-Half Time!

(excited applause is heard)

Akikoloid-chan: I'm so happy to be here as your host, because I don't appear at all in the story.

(a scatter of sad reactions)

Akikoloid-chan: (brightens expression) But not to worry, I'm already having so much fun, its an honor to be here!

(audience cheers)

Akikoloid-chan: The following questions are from the author's family members and the author herself, try guessing which ones are hers, okay? The Half-Timer we are questioning is... (drum roll reverberations) SF-A2 MIKI!

(A Chibi SF-A2 MIKI enters from stage left, and sits herself in the bunny rabbit seat, a calm and relaxed expression on her face)

SF-A2 MIKI: It's a pleasure to be here, Akikoloid-chan.

Akikoloid-chan: And a pleasure to have you here, SF-A2 MIKI. On to question #1: What do you think inspired your name?

SF-A2 MIKI: Oh, well honestly, most people aren't quite sure, but I think it's mostly from R2-D2 from the Star Wars trilogy they have in America, that did it .

(murmurs from audience in excited agreement)

Akikoloid-chan: Wow, I've never really thought about that before! Question #2: What are your thoughts on the Piko x MIKI shippings?

(audience emits flirty 'oohs')

SF-A2 MIKI: (shrugs shoulders nervously) I guess it makes sense to say the least. Our appearances are robotic and we can both have childlike roles in ways of appearance and voice. It's interesting, really.

Akikoloid-chan: (smiles reassuringly) I think you are quite correct, its a very reasonable shipping. You both have cute cow-licks too.

SF-A2 MIKI: (blushes) Why, thank you!

Akikoloid-chan: Alright, question #3: Why is it said that you fill your folder with illusions and "artificial" things in the fan fiction?

SF-A2 MIKI: (puts hand under chin thoughtfully) I guess since I was intended to look like I was robotic or man-made, much like the PowerFX Vocaloids, I like to express my style with careful illusions and over the top technology. It's just of the things I love.

Akikoloid-chan: Question #4: What song would you mostly like to sing with Mi-chan, if a voice bank was provided for her?

SF-A2 MIKI: (silly grin with pluses in them and eyes closed playfully) That's easy, AiDee, hands down! It would be so fun!

Akikoloid-chan: Okay, our fifth and final question: What Vocaloid is your favorite one?

(audience holds breath)

SF-A2 MIKI: Oh dear, I have to pick one? Well... I'm going to go with... Kaai Yuki. I adore her to bits, she's the perfect little sister! We get along well, and we make friendship charm bracelets too, we're always together, she's the best friend I could ever have!

(audience coos with appreciation and _aww_s)

Akikoloid-chan: Well, that's all the questions we have have for you today, MIKI. Thank you for being here, and we all appreciate your time!

SF-A2 MIKI: Thanks, I really enjoyed myself. This room is really cute!

Akikoloid-chan: See you all next time on Voca-Half Time! Bye-nii!


	5. Chapter 4

The next several days were carbon copies of each other. Starting by waking up earlier than anyone in Reality ever could and, getting dressed in formal attire and attend private lessons with Kiyoteru in the morning before class started. Luka had told you-who you found out was the english instructor and part time nurse- to wear green dress suits with your hair up in a bun and high heels. Looking in the mirror, you _did _look 2 or 3 years older, also with the added height the shoes gave you. You had long discarded the binder you had put together on the first day, you only brought a memo book to jot down habits you should practice and to write lists of things to maintain the classroom and school. On the first day of the private lessons, you noticed that Kiyoteru was treating you very differently than from when he thought you a student. He was more detached, distant and hesitant when answering your questions and he didn't look at you straight in the eye when he addressed you. It seemed as though you were a complete equal to him now. You also found yourself at crossroads during the school hour, as you were always handing out papers for assignments, you always had to exchange awkward glances with Len, silent indifference from Gakupo, and a curt nod from Piko, who had changed into a completely different person when you tried talking to him in public.

He would always criticize everything about you, if you were late to class you were irresponsible, if you tripped on your heels you were a clumsy mess, if you were accidentally locked outside of the school you were too empty-headed to ask for keys, if it was too cold in the classroom, you didn't care enough to tell Kiyoteru-sensei, if you made a mistake in roll call, you were probably daydreaming. Even when you tried sitting with him at lunch, he ignored you. Honestly, where was the Piko who was just as clumsy as you with his tail cord, and who tried to hide the fact that he liked being praised for doing something well just like a little kid? Who ask whether the sweet things he said were too girly? Whatever had happened to _that _Piko? Lately his bad attitude towards you was driving you insane. But aside from that, the only other male Vocaloids who didn't give you grief were Gachapoid, VY2 Yuuma, and Oliver. It seemed that in the last three days, Oliver was getting up earlier than you to lay out your dress suits, laying out towels in the shower room (although adorably not folded right) for when you needed to take a shower, and even one morning, you found an elaborate nice warm breakfast on the dinner table next to a folded card with a messy and childish colored crayon drawing of you. You've even caught him practicing the bun you do your hair in everyday with his own blonde hair, you would giggle and let him practice a makeover with you as a model with a make up set given to you as a gift.

Each time you came home you were greeted with a friendly 'Welcome home, miss Mi!' and an offer if you wanted to play Monopoly or UNO with him. He was the only thing you looked forward to when you came home from a tiring day at work. In fact, living together with him and his considerate, feminine actions and you coming home from a job seemed like the two of you were married. He was practically a pampering housewife!

You fell into a daydream of him in the middle of a lecture at school where he would greet you when you came home dressed in a maid outfit. _'Welcome home, would you like me to draw you a bath? How about a three course dinner? Your back must hurt from the walking, would you like a massage? Oh, do you need help laying down on the bed? Here-' _

"_KYAAA!,' _you cry as you jump out of your seat, scattering papers everywhere.

"Um, Mi-san?" said Kiyoteru.

"Ha-Hai?"

"Why did you scream just now?"

"Uh! That is..." You feel your forehead go warm with embarrassment. "Be-betsuni,' you say as you pick up the papers and seat yourself again.

"Now who can tell me one of the alternate programs to mix songs is?"

A hand raised.

"Yes, Tone-san?"

"Audacity?"

"Correct."

_Oh goodness, _your thoughts reflected. _Poor Ollie, he'll lose his innocence with your perverted mind in no time flat! _Drawing your thoughts away from your cute houseguest, you found to your relief that the usual swarm of Vocaloids that would surround you were now draining out to a few that genuinely liked you and wanted to be your friends and that was Miku, Yukari, SeeU, MAYU, Lapis, Gumi, Rin, Lily, Yuki, and IA. You enjoyed their company and was touched by how they tried not to bombard you with questions like how it was on the first day. IA even shared a story about how one of the technicians working on her voicebank was so much taken with her, that he had to don a disguise to get a copy of her so that none of his coworkers would tease him. You had all laughed and cooed at the silliness of the cute story, it left you feeling warm all over.

As the dismissal bell rang, you follow Miku and Rin to the shoe lockers to leave, and for you to ready yourself to help Kiyoteru-san with the lesson plan for tomorrow. As your friends were switching out of their shoes, they were discussing pleasantly about plans to go to Rin and Len's folder on Saturday to study.

"Would you like to come with us to help?"

"Sure, I would love to," you answered.

"So should we make note cards too during the lesson or self study..."

Their chatter blended into the background as you spotted something like a huge rectangular slate of white laid over your shoes through the openings of your locker. It was placed in such a way that whoever put it there was careful to slide it through the slit between the door and the top of the locker. You open the locker to take out the unknown object to find that it was actually three immaculate envelopes. Flipped over, you could see that each was sealed with a cute pink heart sticker.

"Hey, Mi, what do you have there?" Both girls saw the envelopes, heart stickers and open locker.

_"Eh? Robu retta _(love letter) _?!"_

The other Vocaloids that were left and barely leaving gawked at them.

_"Shh!," _you hush tersely as you try to ignore the stares. "Someone probably got the locker number wrong, there's no way these are for me."

As Miku was in a heart choked dreamland, Rin's eyes turned into slits with semi-circles again, only this time, with the addition of a smug grin.

"Oh, Mi-chan, you beautiful charmer, you, why else would this person ever take the trouble of sneaking early in the morning to carefully put it in your locker neatly on top of your footwear? See how wrinkle and smudge free it is, they must have liked you a whole awful lot to make sure they were perfect. Face it, you have a secret admirer."

"Yeah right, Rin-chan," you wave off humbly as you open the first one, you glanced up at Rin and Miku trying to read it over your shoulder, and they snap down to make idle chatter. You start to read the first lines.

_I've been such a coward lately, but I feel deep inside of me that I need to express what I feel about you. _

It began.

_I love you._

BA-DUMP! Whoa! Was that your _heart _just now? It felt like your entire chest had been hit by a cinder block. The pulse within you racing, you quickly begin to read the rest of the letter.

_Please forgive me for not developing the nerve to tell you. I just get so scared and childish when I think about talking to you or even thinking about you. Can you even believe I had a crush on you all the way back when I first heard you sing? How much I wanted to hear you one more time. It's so stupid, when I think of you too much I start spacing out and bumping into things and hurting myself. I'd start writing a letter but would end up throwing it away because it's so cheesy or girly, and then regret it later because its another day that I don't get to let you know how I feel. Please answer soon. _

The letter ended here and you opened the next one without so much as a second thought. It was five haiku poems on two pages, the first comparing your hair to a river the second your eyes to individual universes, the third; your lips to the petals of flowers, the fourth compared your voice to the song thrush, and the fifth fantasized about the sunshine in your smile full of contentment. You practically ripped open the third one.

_I need you, _it said more ardently. _I want you to be with me. Your very presence leaves me breathless, your beauty makes my heart pause in long bursts. I only want you to recognize my feelings. I'm so timid, that I can only satisfy with admiring you from afar and indirectly. My heart doesn't know how to tell you how it feels, so I have to try hard to make sure its sentiments are known. I fear that you won't be able to hear it, please accept my feelings, soon Mizki. _

_Sincerely, Yuuma. _

Your kokoro sank to the cold floor. The letters were from Yuuma, and they were meant for VY1- Mizki, not you. Oh well, you were expecting this after all. Better tell him that he made a mistake. You return the letters to their normal state and start to walk down to the hall to exit the building to find him.

"Mi-chan! How were they? Did they stink?" Rin yelled as you headed for the doors.

"No," you called back "They're not for me!" You pass Kiyoteru-san on your way out. "Mi-san, are you ready to organize the lesson plan? What do you have there?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be there, I just have to give this love letter back!"

You only see the dumbstruck expression on his face as you pass running through the doors, teetering on your heels, catching up to spot a tall figure with pink hair about to walk into a spot of the sky that everyone was disappearing into. The opening of the folder, you realize.

"Yuuma-san, chotto!"

"Mmm?" The head of rosy hair turns for you to see his yellow (pink?) eyes, and slightly surprised expression. "Oh, konbanwa-gozaimasu Mi-san. Did I leave something behind?"

You don't answer right away, you were too busy trying hard to catch your breath, you put your hand to your chest, and, becoming tired of your tight bun, unwittingly let your hair fall attractively across your shoulders as you take the suit jacket off to reveal the undershirt underneath. VY2 glanced away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"You...," you try "You accidentally gave these to me." You reveal the letters and shock came to his face, he took the arm that you had the letters in and half dragged you, half pulled you to the side of the school building, where the both of you were safe from anyone's eyes. From here you could see the famous clock tower seen in the project diva opening in the distance along the street that was also previously seen there. Yuuma had his back to the direction leading to the front of the building, and he regarded you shyly, yet seriously.

"First of all Mi-san, I would like to apologize deeply for the dreadful mistake I made you undergo," he bowed deeply as he said this.

"It's alright Yuuma, it's no big deal. I knew they weren't for me anyway, I'm too imperfect to have love letters written for."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that-I..." He sighed. "I really am very sorry. But the letters..."

"Huh? What about them?"

Yuuma's gaze strayed from you to the ground, then to the building, then to the ground again.

"Were they terrible?"

_Is _that _what he was worried about? Not the fact that an unknown third party read his most private thoughts? _

"Truly, I loved them. I think you made a wonderful job of letting your feelings to the light. My heart felt light and warm reading all of them. In fact, I fell in love with each word quickly," you answered with sincerity.

Life awoke in his eyes.

"Really? Were they okay?"

"Of course!"

The _dong _of the clock tower announced the last hour of the afternoon to all in its radius.

"Oh gosh, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late," Yuuma worried. "Here."

The clean pristine envelopes were laid into your hands.

"You can keep these."

"What?!," you cried. "No, I can't possibly. They weren't made for me, you should give them to Mizki."

"I can always write new ones, besides, take them as an apology from all the running you had to do in those heels. It's not healthy to over-exert yourself. Please be careful." He began to leave for the invisible wall of the folder.

"Good luck, Mi-san!," he wished as he turned for only a moment. You run a little ways so he can hear you.

"Good luck, Yuuma-san!"

"Arigatou-gozaimasu." His form dispersed into the blue of the sky, leaving the folder completely. You smile as the sky rippled from the exit, and you remember about Kiyoteru-san and try to swiftly find the teacher's lounge. As the door creaks from your entry, Kiyoteru like clock work is standing at the coffee machine on the counter, fixing to prepare himself a fresh cup, he hears your entry and looks up. What he sees makes the cup in his hands respond to gravity and the contents splash to the floor.

"M-Mi-san! Did you run a mile, you look so tired! Oh. The coffee..." He looks frantically for something to clean it up and you calmly hand him a dish rag and you both crouch down to wipe away the caffeine.

"Sorry for the mess. By the way, what were the love letters about?" Kiyoteru-san quizzed.

"Oh, I found them in my locker. They were very lovely."

A nostalgic look played across his brow and his cleaning strokes slowed.

"Young love is very wonderful, I guess youth is always taken for granted," he expresses wistfully.

"Kiyoteru-san, you do know that technically you are much younger than me, right?"

"That's not what my box description says, young lady," he says playfully.

"Ooh, defensive about our age, aren't we?" You fretted back.

He laughed warmly.

"You bet."

Joking with him seemed to ease you a bit, you've never seen him so casual. His laughter and coy attitude was a welcome change rather than his usual serious personality towards you. Although your thighs were screaming in protest and your spine was under heavy strain from the crouching position, and your forehead still felt humid.

It didn't take professional reasoning for Kiyoteru to tell that you were extremely tired.

"Mi-san, perhaps you should head home. You must feel in much pain from all the running and not to mention the lesson plan we had today."

"But, the paperwork-"

"I'll survive for one day, I've done it before, one hour without your help won't kill me. Go home and rest yourself," he insisted.

You thought about giving him another argument, but notice your muscles unwinding in relief from the former position.

"Very well, good night Kiyoteru-san."

"Good night."

You make your leave down the sunset painted corridor, your memo book in hand, and the echoing _clack clack _noises your heels made against the shining linoleum of the floor. The colors of the setting sun throw overcast shadows against the floor and white walls, and your eyes traced the black silhouette that portrayed your anatomy. Out of the corner of your eye, at the bottom of the ending line of windows was a flash of purple strands of hair. _That's strange, didn't all of the students depart just awhile ago? But then, who could this be? _

Picking up the pace, you follow what you piece in your mind as the direction the flash of lavender was going, and end up outside, and arrive just in time to see the sky ripple as the last of the head of purple hair leaves the school grounds.

"Yukari?," you ask no one as your right foot disappears from the toe first, making your leave from the school grounds and back into the field of folders and tiles.

The sound of footfalls was unmistakable now and you deftly followed them, rustling up the tiles from off the ground with your movement and completely blocking your view from the person in front of you. Ignoring the obvious pain your feet and shins were in, your mind was busy occupying itself wondering who it could possibly be. Rion-chan wasn't the sort of person who would stay after, lollygagging around the school grounds, no, she would be at home getting in extra hours to study for the test on Tuesday. How many other lavender headed people could you kno- ! The person you were pursuing had disappeared into a folder, but because of the white tiles scattered in front of you, you didn't see the opening until the last second when they bounced off to reveal it. The upper half of your body slipped into the folder pulling you to land on something pink and nicely scented. Slightly dazed, you see your hand in front of you, grazing pink perfumed petals. You stretched your fingers to grasp them and brought them closer to your nose to take a whiff. Propping yourself up carefully, you stand on both feet, and take in your surroundings. You were standing in the middle of a sakura tree forest, the air laden with the smell of cherry blossoms. The sunshine was in midday, almost milky pouring through the opening of branches from the treetops above.

"Hello?," you called. The only things that answered you were the rush of zephyrs and the twittering of song birds. In the far off distance, there was a faint sound of a wind chime.

_Who's folder could you possibly be in? _The near perfect imitation of a real forest was so strong, your mind could've sworn you were back in Reality. There was a _whoosh _of air, and at the lip of your peripheral vision, you saw the familiar slivers of purple take your attention forward. It was obvious your body was tired, but yet you pressed forward, the want to find out who you were following growing stronger. The heavy perfume intoxicated you, and blinded your sense of direction. From time to time, you found yourself staggering, fighting control over your sense of balance. After a while, the flashes of pain in your legs became a numbing agony, and your brain was fatigued and did its best to fight off sleep. Soon, your walking pattern swaggered to a pausing trek, your body hitting against tree trunks, yet the pain did not register. Chest heaving, you labored in swallowing oxygen to your lungs, each breath taken was a battle, and with each intake your mind was hit harder with fuzziness and made it more and more difficult to face forward.

You reached blindly for the next tree to hold on to, your sense of time had abandoned you as well. How many hours were you at this? It could've been days, you only concentrated on your feet moving forward, ignoring the stabs at your feet and the punches at your rib cage you could only guess was your heart beat. At the umpteenth tree you thudded against to gasp, you saw the ever leaving strands of lavender hair, always just out of your reach, avoiding you no matter how much farther you traveled. A blurry outline of someone came into existence, pushing yourself weakly, you lumbered over, hands out towards your destination. Your knees were weak, your eyelids grew cumbersome with exhaustion, heels teetering, your head was now filled with smog and you couldn't think straight anymore. You were falling... Time slowed to allow you to see that the figure that you were following was nothing but a lavender-tinted tree, not a person, your vision became black, becoming unconscious as the grass rushed towards you. You didn't even feel the impact as your body hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

There was that again. But what was _that _anyway? Oh, the feeling of nothingness before you completely wake up, right? Just black. It was a familiar feeling to say the least, but why?

Flints of a memory of someone's voice singing you awake returned. Len. It was Len who sang to you. Kagamine Len was the first person you met since you ended up in that hospital room when you lost your memory. Gosh, that felt so long ago, yet that was only five days ago since you first woke up in this new life.

Oranges and reds danced under your eyelids. It was morning. The smell of cherry blossoms wasn't as bothersome now, only a faint scent that decorated the air around your nose. There was a repetitive sound, like something being dipped in water, and trickles falling from it into an unseen collection of water. Something square and wet was placed lightly on your forehead, relaxing you to a point where you wanted to fall asleep again. You waited until the coolness of the something wore off to hesitantly open your eyes to see the person who was caring for you.

The morning sunlight wasn't as hurtful as you thought, but it was bright nevertheless. It poured in from an open slide door, like the inside of a traditional house in Japan. Your eyelids blinked to adjust themselves. There, at your side, slipping a washcloth into a feudal Japanese bowl, then stringing the water out of it, was someone who had saved you before, who sported a house kimono now, with long purple hair in a ponytail, his serious and deep blue or purple eyes cautioning his work.

"Gah," you croaked unintelligibly.

Gakupo put two nail-painted fingers to your lips so delicately, you hardly felt them.

"Shh...," his graceful lips formed the simple murmur only. His eyes were careful, filled with an emotion you didn't understand, like what had happened with Len, only it was more mature and resilient when Gakupo did it.

"Right now," his low voice continued in a melting whisper. "You are weak from your journey here, you need to rest. You should also drink water, but your body is too fatigued to perform any physical action."

As you heard him say this, it was true, you felt your muscles, but they refused to respond. They weighed you down like how a ball and chain would a prisoner. It hurt just to tell them what to do. Even your thought process was sluggish. Your eyes flitted nervously, but the rest of your face remained slack. It too, had given up. You barely notice through the pain, that your throat was dry and scratchy, and you were hungry, this had also weakened you further.

"I am amazed you could walk this far in the state you were in. My garden is almost three kilometers long, it surprised me to pick you up while you were right in front of the lavender trees near my entryway. You're very strong."

Shyly, his hand felt the dryness of your head, the front of your throat and examined the inside of your mouth. He put the square rag on your head once more and stood up suddenly.

You opened your mouth with force. You meant to say "Where are you going?", but what came out was a pitiful "Huwah...". But the purple haired samurai either didn't hear you, or was unprepared with any answer, because he opened the slide rice paper door that had sunshine pouring into your eyes from the outside, and left, sliding the door shut behind him. While your mind was fogged with a headache, you feel the temptation to wander out of consciousness again, but fight it with the remaining bits of your willpower. It wasn't a while at all when Gakupo reenters the room with a tall oval cylinder filled with something heavy. An old fashioned water ladle hung on the rim of it by a curve at the tip. He set the oval cylinder down, and you see to your relief that sloshing inside was fresh drinking water. It appeared recently drawn. He lifts the ladle to scoop up the water and try to let you drink. You shook your head slowly, but noticeably to the side. Both he and you knew that the water would overflow, uselessly soaking the floor bed you were resting in.

Gakupo's serious gaze filled with conflicting thoughts. He looked toward the ladle, as if weighing pros and cons, then straightened up, reaching a conclusion. You looked on in half-hearted confusion as he brought the ladle to himself, he held the water in his own mouth, and calmly closed his eyes and reached his hand plainly to your side, as his head and shoulders hung over you, his silky hair brushing against the side of your face. Too weak to refuse him and demand another way, his gentle lips met yours, you felt the quiet touch of skin against skin, then, as if experienced, he parted yours to satisfy your thirst. The fresh water hit your tongue like cold water to a white hot iron, hissing and relieving the fires of dehydration.

He pulled away.

"Haah...," you breathed out as if freedom was yours. Your eyes watched him fill his mouth again with a sip of water, and prepared yourself as he loomed over once again. This time you were full of expectancy, and you eagerly opened your mouth to let the liquid flow, you heard a faint _tsk _as his lips left yours to restock again. Your tongue licked your own lips to taste the last bit of fresh water left behind. Your hunger was reacting with the desire to meet the end of your thirst. This continued for another three times, each time you became more and more greedy, at one point, the water spilled over because you were too hasty to wait for his mouth to cover yours. You sucked like a spoiled child, maybe not realizing that you were taking more than just water. Once again, the ritual with the ladle and water renewed, and as he lowered himself on top of you, some of your strength had come back unknowingly, and your hands ran themselves through his hair, pulling him close to you. Lips pressing with an awakened power, you held him to your burning mouth even after the last drop was gone. You heard the ladle drop from his hand, but you didn't care, your lips moved up and down his, enjoying the warmth they gave out. There you were, exploiting his generosity... taking what was his... what in the world are you _doing?!_

!

You released him suddenly and sat up in a skirmish. Your hands touched where his mouth had been held captive. Gakupo only sat at his station, observing you calmly, as if moments ago you hadn't stolen his kiss. You had taken advantage. This was a very capital offense on your part. He had been kind enough to take you in and nurse you back to health. He did not deserve this.

"I... I'm so very sorry,' you say finally once you found your voice, you did not meet his eyes, out of respect.

"Why do you apologize?"

"Wh-what? Well... because... I-"

"You were only following a basic human desire to survive. Then that lead to another desire...,' he stopped here, knowing that both parties were aware of what exactly happened. Nonetheless, your cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment of the forced intimacy you had undergone.

Your feverish mind struggled to come up with some possible argument.

"But still, it-it was petty of me to force you to... um... succumb to that." Your eyesight fell to your hands folded in front on the sheets you were under.

The both of you sit in an awkward silence. Although you try to not meet his gaze, somehow, you end up doing so and as your irises look into his, there is a frozen moment where a flash of iridescent purple glows from his own. Or was that only your imagination? Gakupo takes a moment to break the contact by looking away.

"Then... if it still bothers you..."

With a speed that was absolutely certain a human couldn't possibly possess, he pressed your back to the wall a foot behind you, flipping up the sheets and making you cry out in surprise, although it was hardly a noise, taking into consideration that your throat still smarted. His face was only a few inches away from yours and his smoldering eyes were in a deathly calm, with one arm he was caressing your waist, and the other was lifting your chin up. You did not resist at all, but not because you were horribly weak, but you were also terrified. You've never imagined Gakupo like this.

"Why don't I just steal my "kiss" back?,' he only uttered this, but his voice reverberated into every crevice of your mind. Your eyes widen in surprise, and you instinctively swallow, stinging your still dry throat. Since you were sitting up straight now, Gakupo helped you drink until you were full, then he took your face within his soft hands, his sharp eyes digging frostily into your soul, there was nothing you could do except stare into them. His eyes closed as he leaned over, his lips slightly open, you kept your eyes open, only to assure yourself that Gakupo really was kissing you. That the warmth of his touch was real, that his hands on your face weren't imaginary, that his presence was really _there_. The sound of two mouths meeting was heard. You closed your eyes as he became more animated, he pressed more firmly, and you let him. Gakupo suddenly knew the ins and outs of your mouth, his lips dragged across horizontally, sucked at your chin, and bit teasingly at your bottom lip. Once you were breathless and gasping because of the new layers of sweat protruding from your being, he kept at it, pulling, pushing, and dancing. You had to make him stop.

"Gah... ha...ku...po...," you tried.

Sensing your discomfort, he quickly detached away, you didn't have to say a nother word. He was respectful to you.

"You "kissed" me longer than that," Gakupo said lowly, as if simply stating a well-known fact instead of an intimate moment.

Your line of vision fell. "I know, but... I couldn't breathe. For a quiet gentlemen, you kiss as if you've done it hundreds of times." There was silence after this. You cautioned one glance at him, to find a hurt and regretful look on his face. _Oh your... did you cross the line? _His expression was showing an internal battle of sorts, lament, anger, sadness, worry... You picked yourself up, noticing the tense atmosphere and grabbed your suit jacket from the floor, and headed for the front of the house.

Gakupo's head jerked up.

"Where...?"

You meet his eyes with what you hoped was understanding and apology.

"I'm very sorry for my comment... and for taking advantage... and being a burden... I should leave," you say, and lead yourself through the hall to pick up your shoes.

"Demo... Mi-san, you're not fully rested. You can't leave, you might collapse again," he said with a hint of concern and confusion.

As you opened the slide door and slipped on your jacket, your eyes slit to stare at him, daring him to stop you.

"Watch me," you challenged with a smile, leaving him a bit stunned, closing the door and following the path out of his folder.

Once you arrived home, Oliver barricaded you from entering without first explaining to him where you had gone, if you were okay, and how scared he was you didn't come back. His now huge dewy eyes were freely flowing tears of joy and worry, you held him to you, trying hard to mutter things like "It's okay, I'm fine really", or "I'm so sorry, it won't ever happen again". As soon as he was satisfied with all your answers, he went to the bathroom to wash his face, and left you to see that there was a blanket on the chaise lounge in the living room. _Had he slept here near the front door? Waiting for you to come home, yet too scared to leave the folder for risk of being seen? _Oliver was in the kitchen now, humming a cheery tune, having forgotten all fears now that he knew you were okay. _Ah, kami-sama, why were you so cruel to him? _All that Oliver had done nowadays was care for you, and cry for you, and worry about you. And what did you reward him with?

The feel and heat of Gakupo's kiss flashed through your mind. _Cheater... cheater...cheater... cheater, _a more impractical part of your mind chanted. But! You weren't even in a relationship! How could you be having an affair?! _Cheater...cheater...cheater...cheater..., _your conscious persisted. Was it because of Oliver's pure hearted kindness and selflessness that made you feel so guilty?

"Gah!," you grasp at straws as you slapped both sides of your face in frustration.

"?" Oliver noted, speculating your foreign reaction, frying pan in hand as he prepared to cook breakfast. The house phone rang to the tune of Kocchi Muite Baby.

"Uh, I'll get it!" You ungracefully run for the phone and pick it up clumsily from its place to put it to your ear.

"Hello?"

"Mi-chan? Hey, it's Rin."

"Oh, um hello."

"I wanted to call to see if you still want to do the study session today at our folder."

"The study session! Oh, I've completely forgotten! I... uh... didn't come home from last night until now."

_Baka! You weren't supposed to say that! _You cover your hand over your mouth.

"Huh? Why? Did you stay at someone else's folder last night? _Oh... _who was the lucky _guy_?"

"I-I-It wasn't like that! I tried following a straggler from school yesterday when I was going home then accidentally ended up in someone's folder and fainted. They just took care of me until the morning."

"Who took care of you?"

"Uh... um..."

"I have a feeling you're not going to tell me, but I'm gonna guess... was there sakura trees in the folder?"

"Wha?! How did-"

"Gakupo-san is the only one who leaves school late along with Yuuma because they are both co-captains of the athletics clubs after school. Len's in it too, that's how I know."

"This is the first time I've heard of it!"

"KAITO said something about Utatane-san doing well in their activities when you first got here. There are few male Vocaloids, so it's only common sense that they all want to relax as men together with an after-school activity. Even KAITO joins and oversees them practicing. Almost a bit like their coach."

"Is..is that so...?," you say slowly, then sigh.

"When does the session start?" you question.

"In the afternoon, is that a yes?"

"Of course, Rin-chan. I'll see you there!"

"Great! And uh, Mi-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"We're going to have to tell the others about Oliver-kun sooner or later, okay? Miku tells me that Master seems to be looking for him and can't find his folder."

"Oh, okay. I'll bring him to school on Monday, okay?"

"That's good, sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Rin."

You hang up and sit down at the table, where a hot pile of pancakes are laid near the tulips. Oh that's right, you need to find out what they meant. Len had acted completely suspicious on that day and you were going to find out why.

"Thank you for your cooking, it's really good. It'll fill me up for sure," you said to the blonde haired cherub.

"You're welcome, and thank you." He smiled as he took a seat opposite you.

You nearly dropped your fork mid-bite. _If Vocaloids could not perform without the intervention of Pan-tan E... then why did _he_? _

Oliver's head tipped to the side.

"Miss Mi? Are you alright?"

You shake off the revelation. _Surely, he couldn't keep something like _that _a secret could he? It would be almost impossible. _

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking hard about what's been going on lately. Nothing too important I hope. Anyway, I have good news, Oliver. Starting Monday, you're going to be a student at Project All-Star Academy."

To describe how greatly light and sparkles awoke on Oliver's face would be difficult. The closest description would be with the force of football stadium lights crossed with the searchlight of a helicopter.

"Really?! Yay~!"

The remainder of the day was yours and Oliver's to spend together, though throughout it all you heard Oliver wonder out loud what songs Master might make him sing, just how many new friends he would make, and repeating how happy he was to finally be going to school and have his personal folder. A tug of sadness hung in your chest. It'll be the last three days he would be in your folder, it'll be awfully empty at your place once he left. In no time at all, the afternoon arrived, and you were dressed in a gray shirt and Capri. You preffered this color, for it made your now black hair seem noticeable. Regular white sneakers were slipped on your feet, you tapped once, binder, slip of paper that MIKI had given you at the ready and announced to Oliver that you were leaving. You slipped into the front door, appearing as if it had only been a projection instead of a solid object.

Outside your premises, you smiled as the little model hummed to view and provided you with the perfect way to your friend's living station. They floated along behind you as you made your trek across the folders to a huge folder labeled Rin/Len in Veranda Sans font.


	7. Chapter 6

**Diary Entry #1:**_**When I write the phrase "Vocaloids above", I am referring to the very first 2 Vocaloids, Leon and Lola. I think they are very important place holders in the history of voice synthesis technology, which is why I love them so much. Being the pioneer technology, I regard them with high respect. I would love to use more Spanish in my writing because I am Hispanic, but I'm afraid I can only satisfy myself with Japanese phrases and terms in this story, and save the Spanish for another one in the future. I don't normally post my thoughts before a chapter because most of you are here just to enjoy the story alone. All of your opinions are important to me and I love hearing from all of you. (Also, there are strong reasons I rated this for teens, there will actually be a lot of suggestive situations, so it would be best if all of you prepare yourselves for hormonal heated behavior from the plot, I do value suggestions as well, so please guide me if you will.)The songs I listened to while writing this chapter are; Sekiranun Graffiti covered by Len, Sadistic Vampire by Len, Butterfly on your Right Shoulder Len's ver., Borderlands! by Len, Connect Len's cover, and Lost Destination. When it switches to Oliver, the songs are Simple and Clean music box ver., and Starlight Keeper. I dearly love all of the male characters and work hard to write out the best of them, I actually love one of them more than the others, keep yourself observant in my writing and maybe you can find out who it is. You may write your guesses in your reviews.**_

* * *

"Len, you are a real _baka_*, you know that?"

"That's hardly fair for you to say since _I'm _not the overly ditzy girl here, Rin."

You had only just entered the cheerfully sunny folder and you could hear they were already arguing. Just how much like siblings _are _those two?

"Uh... you guys...the session..." Miku's faint worried voice could barely make it across the hall for you to catch.

_Hmm... maybe you should announce yourself. _"Umm, I'm here!" You worded. The sound of papers shuffling about passed through the hall as Rin invited you into the living room as she was kneeling at a low table next to her mirror image and friended diva extraordinaire. The living room had such cheery furniture, everything was either orange or yellow, even the seating pillows. Just as everything was one color or the other, there was furniture orange-shaped or banana-shaped. A couch duplicating the shape of Rin's character item, a phone repeating the likeness of Len's character item, a lampshade with the base of the yellow fruit, TV with the familiar leaves of the orange, you could even see that the kneeling pillows were shaped so.

The threesome was all there, Rin in a cute yellow tank top with long black sweat pants alongside Miku of course, with a cheerful look on her face as you entered sporting a pink camisole and denim skirt, and Len -wearing a yellow shirt and orange sleeve-less hoodie-was kneeling across from Miku at the tan table that was strewn with carefully written notes, with a detached attitude, as if he only went along with everything just because he wanted to be more mature than his bubbly counterpart about studying. And Miku who was shyly interested in all of the twins' shenanigans, succumbing to Rin's 'let's go!' roundabout way of leading. Because of the table's placement, couches were behind them on either side.

"Have a seat, Mi-chan!" Rin offered.

"Thank you," you accepted as you stepped your way into a position beside Len, in front of a couch, noticing very well the uncomfortable face he pulled for three seconds, a tiny bead of sweat visible.

"Oh-Kay,' Rin began. "What should we cover first?"

"How about from when Cantor was selling against Miriam? Her first debut _was _during..."

Discussions melted into the conversation, there were arguments about what topic to go over again, because of one subject being harder to remember than another, then flashcards were brought out, and each vocabulary word was a challenge, it seemed like 45 minutes into the session and you had already sized up your friends' strengths and weaknesses. Miku could grasp all subjects pretty much okay, and had a good average in all her classes, including physical education. Rin and Len were both very athletic, exceeding the standard for physical education, but Rin learns by example, so she needs to watch how others learn so she can do well, however, her counterpart can't do this and learns by repetition and practice only, but even then he gets distracted and struggles to catch up with everyone else in class.

"Come on Len," you encouraged. "In what year did Gachapoid get released?"

Len's head was emitting three dark blue swirly lines of concentration. His face was set hard and was biting his lip, faintly reminding you of the sensual moment you and Gakupo had shared, but you shook the feeling away. You swore you could imagine an oven meter on Len's forehead going up, gosh he looked like he was concentrating enough to make a _kame... hame... ha!_ right there in that very room. Len looked at Miku, she had a hopeful stare, he looked at his twin; she had a _the answer is obvious _expression. His eyes became white circles with a tear under one of them as he turned back to you, you were returning his stare with blank expectancy and his teeth were gritted, chibi-style. His face had become dark with blue and he was now sweating profoundly.

_Tick...tick...tick... _the oven meter counted. _Ding! _

_**Slam. **_Len's head was now on the table, a pool of tears growing on the table under his face.

"I don't know..." He said, his voice waterlogged with destroyed esteem.

This was Miku and Rin's cue to sigh simultaneously. Len's mirror image stood up, the disappointment radiating from her very self in a green wave.

"Well, both Miku and I are caught up, why don't we take a break? Miku?"

"Yes, perhaps he'll fare better if our being here doesn't pressure him,' the twin tailed diva agreed, standing up from her pillow and following Rin to the kitchen in the next room behind them. You looked after them as both girls exited and gazed down at the table, suddenly the details of the woodwork becoming interesting. The pool of tears had ceased magically, as if they had never been there, but Len still had his forehead pressed against the surface of the study session location. Since when had things become awkward for you and Len? The both of you surely didn't hate each other, yet the mood climbs towards awkward when you try to speak as friends, simply because you spent more time with his "sister", and that he was the one who first met you.

_Oh Vocaloid, what is there to do about relationships? Relationships with a computer program that is. _

"Uh..."

At first you sputter to speak, searching for the right thing to say.

"Gachapoid was released October 8, 2010, Len-san." There. You had chosen your words carefully, now all there is to see was his reaction. But surprisingly, you were only answered with silence.

_Sigh... _

"You remind me strongly of a human being, Kagamine-kun."

"!" Len picked his head up as quick as possible, to meet your friendly expression.

"How? I'm supposed to be a marketed software," his gaze lowered to the notes. "What part of me is human?"

"Well, we make mistakes, and sometimes we make one and then think we'll never forget it or do it again, and then it just so happens, we forget what it was and do it again, and again and again. That is what a human being does," you conceded.

His eyes were full of thought. They were childish wells of blue water where you lose quarters, dimes and occasional shoes and soccer balls. You never got them back until you tried throwing a bucket in, only to never find what you were aiming for. Or the green hot spring baths in an old district where you relax, only to find that it's much warmer than you expected.

"In fact, we don't learn to not repeat the mistake until we had committed it and suffered through it a thousand times," you added. "But humans don't live forever, like you probably do. And unlike humans, you're the closest thing to perfection anything in this world can get. You should be glad."

There was a moment of absolute silence were neither of you said a word. Not a peep. Not a syllable. Then in a twist of a second, he took the notes in hand and stood up. _Wow, you guess he just doesn't want to put up with your sermons and sit through a brain challenge of a study session. You should go before Rin has the chance to argue for your continued presence. _

You pick yourself up, and head for the front door. A hand shoots out and anchors your forearm. Turning a one-eighty, you see Len's electric eyes, alive with energy.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" he demanded.

"Uh... I thought you wanted me to leave...?"

"No you won't, not until you hit me with every fact for this test!" His contagious and dopey smile grew sunflowers in the air. You remain blank for a moment, then smile right along.

"N~!," you hummed in acceptance, your eyes closed full of happiness. The both of you sat on the couch, your legs hurting from the sitting position, and took the spot next to Len on the banana shaped two-seater. With never before seen vigor, Len studied like a college student, asking detailed questions, and giving himself self-quizzes, asking you for advice and making up memorization games. You saw within him a familiar spark. It was so _human, _you marveled at how this piece of software could ever just be a program. You glanced at the orange wall clock to see how late it had gotten. You had been in that folder for two hours and thirty-five minutes. Of course, the majority of the time had been spent with Len, tutoring him. Instinctively, your hand rubbed your eye, 'sleepy' was an understatement at the current moment.

"Well, Kagamine-kun, I think that's enough for today-"

Slowly, heavy yet warm pressure fell unto your shoulders as Len's golden hair overlapped the right side of your head, his cheek finding a spot there that held him up perfectly, his mechanical pencil dangling from his left hand, his eyes shut, face turned towards you. Thinking it's a trick, you were poised to throw him down, like before, until you saw that he spontaneously _had_ fallen asleep, just like that. With that serene expression on his face, there's no wonder that fan girls call him cute and adorable. His mouth was almost like a small parallelogram, his white teeth presented themselves proudly. He was breathing faintly, more like a boyish sigh instead of a snore.

The comfort and softness of the couch reminded you of what another name for it was in Reality.

_**A **__**lover's**_ _**seat. **_

As expected, your heartbeat sped up. _Um-! Should you wake him up or... you mean... he's been working so hard and-! Isn't it rude to bother people when they're asleep and- _

"_Hnnn..." _

!

Like a creaking door, your head turned to look upwards. But Kagamine Len was still counting sheep. The cute scene hazed dreamily, and bubbles twinkled alongside sparkles as you basked in this wonderfully new side of Len. Your thoughts turned dark.

_Ke ke ke... _you chuckled in your mind. It was high time you got him back for all the teasing you had to endure from him. Time... for the ultimate punishment... Patiently, you brushed his cheek, he stirred, dropping the mechanical pencil to brush the whatever that touched his face. You stifle a giggle, not wanting to wake him up too early. Once again, you tickled his nose. Stirring more irritably, he blindly touched his nose. You chuckled inaudibly as Len rested the back of his head into the arm of the couch, like you would switch positions in your sleep. But in no way were you going to stop that easily. You adjusted yourself to kneel on the couch, and leaned forward, your face over his, not too close but close enough that you could dodge his hand if need be. You stroked his chin. Len's hand patted said area from any disturbance, you avoided it completely. This time, you blew air between his eyes. More swiftly than you expected, his hand flew and held your head beside his face.

...

_Oh, Vocaloids above... now what?_ You struggled against the force of his hand, which you discovered to be his whole arm. Nnng...! Almost comically like thick elastic, his arm always forced you back down across his chest.

**What?** You could tackle him in the hospital room easily, where did this strength come from all of a sudden? His breath was hot in your hair, and his chest was rising and falling... so you felt conscious of yours each time he sighed out. All this time, he didn't even open an eyelid. Dead as a rock, this guy was. Your left hand attempts to prop yourself up, going on either sides of his head. Straighten your legs over him in a crawl position... that's it. Now to pry your face off him. As you heaved, you tried to not think about how in the world this might look like to any other passerby. Uh...huh? What did this creepy-crawly feeling mean? You slowly turn your head to see that Hatsune Miku was at the hallway entrance, gaping at you in horror, her face a hot pink.

"No! This-this isn't what it looks like!" You insist in a panic, putting your elbow in Len's unconscious expression, trying to pull up and away like a tire jack.

"_Su-sumimasen_*!" She apologized as she bowed and went away in a hurry.

"Miku, I can explain!"

Sighing from the ridiculous situation, you try waking Len up. Your patience was wearing thin as it is.

"Len? Len! Wake up!"

He fretted, making almost childish sounds, his fist rubbed his eye.

"Mi-san...?"

His eyes widened in surprise. Jeez, when he was out cold you were able to handle the delicate situation as best as you could. Now that he was fully up, your breathing had become a step by step process. You coaxed your heart to calm down, but no matter what you would do, it still couldn't change the fact that Len had you pinned to his body. On. A. Couch. Alone. Together.

"Len," you began. "Please let me go."

There were a few chibi seconds where Len was just lying there with black vertical lines for eyes, letting the situation sink in. He let go of you and the both of you sat up, his cheeks blushing deeply.

_"What the heck were you doing on top of me?!" _

"You fell asleep on my shoulder!"

"Re-really...?," he faltered for but only a second. "_Why didn't you try waking me up?!" _

"I did! By tickling you!"

_"That's sexual harassment!" _

_"How?!"_

_**"You're not supposed to touch someone when they're asleep!" **_

_**"What about when you were watching **_me _**sleep?! You hentai*!" **_

"Well I-!" He stopped. Len sat forward correctly. His eyes were full of conflict. Then they became submissive.

"Alright. You're right. I'm in no position to say such a thing. I'm sorry."

Whoa! He said he was sorry. How mature of him.

"I forgive you," you compiled automatically.

"What? You do? Just like that?"

"Well, yes," you start. "You _did _care for me didn't you?"

A spark ignited somewhere and the two of you shared a peek at each other, you smiled and he stared back in wonder. Then he looked away.

"You sound like a cheesy j-drama*," Len smirked.

_"Eh?" _

"You do!"

"No I don't, you pompous jerk!"

"Pompous? What dictionary entry did you get _that_ from?"

"Gah... This is why I don't like you sometimes, Len!," you say as you start punching him softly.

"Ha ha, whatever!" He laughed, the ringing tones as warm as sunshine.

Still, the feeling that the two of you getting closer didn't fade away at all. It was still there. Like a flower bud waiting patiently for the spring.

"Oh, so it wasn't what it looked like?," Miku asked nervously.

"Yes, that's right."

The four of you were back in positions at the tan table. Len and you had gotten off of the couch to rejoin Rin and Miku on the seating pillows.

"Of course it wasn't what it looked like," Rin condensed. "There's no way a beauty like Mi could fall for an idiot like Len."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like, you _baka_!"

"Well you..!"

"Uh, Rin? The idea?," Miku interrupted before things got too noisy in the room.

"What? Oh, yeah. While you were tutoring Len, Mi-chan, Miku and I were talking and came up with a great concept about how you can get an official teaching position at school."

You immediately perked up at this.

"Really? What is it?"

"Since we overheard you teaching Len what humans did in Reality, why don't you take it up with Master about starting a class about being human?"

"Wait. You were eavesdropping?"

"Never mind that! So do you think it's a good idea?"

"Umm, well Rin, I've never taught an actual class before."

"Kiyoteru-sensei can help you with teaching methods, and can organize your lesson plans with you. You spend more time with him during the school day anyways," Miku hinted.

"Well, it sounds like fun. How about after I introduce Oliver? Monday _is_ his first day, and all."

"Who's Oliver?," Len asked.

"He's an adorable new Vocaloid that came five days ago. Why don't you go help out Mi-chan to give him a folder and show him around on the first day?" Rin requested.

"Huh? _Me?" _Len dubiously said.

"Sure, we all know you _love _showing off to the newcomers how much you know about being in school."

"N-no I don't..."

"When will we get to meet him, Mi-chan?," Miku asked, diverting the conversation to a less hostile topic.

"Oh, I'll probably help him get ready tonight."

"Great!," Rin interrupted. "So Len will come by on Sunday morning to help you two get the folder done. Good luck to you, this study session has reached a close!"

"Hey, wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Len protested.

Rin smiled strangely at him.

"Len, you're the only boy, you don't have an option!"

"Eh-?!"

Both female Vocaloids saw you to the door, you and Miku of course, looking back at Len while his mirror image just carried on. You were already slipping your shoes on when Rin was adding little details to her farewell.

"And don't forget Mi, put up the welcome sign for Oliver to make him feel appreciated. It's in the storage room of the library at school, okay? I made it myself, just for him."

"That's so sweet of you, Rin. I'll search for it first thing in the morning," you proposed.

"Okay, good bye!"

"See you on Monday, now!," Miku waved.

_"Hey, why isn't anyone listening to me?" _

"Bye Len, see you tomorrow!"

"Uh! B-bye Mi-san..."

You smiled for a last time at them and exited the sunny folder.

It was already towards nighttime in the file folder field. Like the volume turned down in a bass sound system, everything was powered down, the tired light from the outlines underneath you casting shadows like how a nightlight would. Churning thoughts on a rampage. That's how things were in your head, so many emotions, moments and feelings that had happened before were chasing each other in your head. You knew it would be difficult trying to sort them out, so you pushed each of them to the back of your mind. Maybe they would make sense later.

You set your notes down on the dinner table.

"Oliver! I'm home!"

The usual high and cheerful voice bank that would greet you loyally, was not heard.

You did a double take. _That's odd. Usually he immediately welcomed you back. _

"Oliver?"

...

"Oliver!"

The eerie quiet of the house was alarming.

You dropped the notes and shoes without a care, and went to look upstairs.

_"Oliver?" _

He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room when you had come in. You climbed downstairs and checked the bathroom. There, on the sink were the unmistakable wrappers of band aids. There were traces of red liquid falling down into the plumbing. A sharp cold jab pierced the back of your neck. _Dear Vocaloids above... what... what happened? _

"Miss Mi?"

Tears sprang up once you heard the saccharine tones of your roommate. You turned to him. There he was. Perfectly okay, a curious yet lovely expression on his face. He was holding a homemade looking pillow in his hands.

"Welcome home, here I made-!"

His sentence was cut off. You were hugging him.

"Hmm?," he hummed in confusion. "Why are you... did something happen to you? Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine, Oliver. It's just... when I didn't hear you answer, I thought you were gone," you explained, trying to stop yourself from crying tears of relief.

"I'll never leave you Mi," he promised timidly. "Never. Oh! I made you something while you were gone."

"What's this?"

"It's my _voice box_."

You released him to observe more carefully the pillow he was holding. It was a cube shaped thing, a nice yellow and navy blue. At the corner was his acapella insignia was embroidered. His pink hands were holding it up, but you saw a cylindrical wrap upon one of his fingers, you took the pillow from his hands to look at it closer. Cuts and pricks dotted and decorated his hands, the band aids weren't enough to cover them up, and the blood was showing through the white pads of the cotton in the appendages.

"Oliver... your hands... you really didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"I kind of messed up a few times, but I got it done in the end. Even Master helped out with me to make it."

If you could hear a vinyl record scratch, this would've been the perfect moment.

"_Master helped you?!" _

"Yes."

"Since when? Pan-tan E knew where you were the whole time?!"

"I think so, Master helped me to make this..."

Oliver's cut up hand pressed down on his musical note and the music box version of Starlight Keeper began to play. The elegant and grand music filled your ears and calmed you. It was such a nice song. So innocent, so full of love. Sooner than you wanted, the song ended.

"I made it for you, because I know I won't be living with you anymore. I want you to keep this and play it when you go to sleep, and pretend I'm singing to you,' he said sincerely.

"Oh, Oliver... thank you so much. No one has done anything like this for me before. I wish I could give you something in return,' you say.

"You don't have to give me anything back, after all I _am _a boy, it's enough for me if you like it."

"I love it, thank you so much."

Oliver yawned.

"We should both get to bed soon,' you pointed out. "We both have a big day tomorrow."

Oliver climbed up the stairs, you followed closely behind.

"And the day after that too!,' he said brightly.

You laughed.

"Yep, on Monday too."

The sun rose diligently on Sunday, though you were both tired from last night when you had come home late from the study session, Oliver had worked hard to make you his gift as well.

You were finally in suitable pajamas, a silk sleepwear dress that had Luka's design at the edges, and Oliver was in your gray pajamas, the ones Rin had made that had your initial on the front pocket.

"Mmm, good morning, Ollie..." you yawned.

He only yawned back childishly in response, and slowly started to climb off from the bed.

"G'morning Miss Mi."

From the other side of the door to the room was the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching.

_**Oh, no... **_

The door opened inward, and Kagamine Len stepped inside.

Perhaps the next scene could've been avoided. Perhaps if only you had Oliver sleep somewhere else, or had your alarm clock on yesterday, you would've been up earlier and could've lied to him that you had brought Oliver over for a visit. But that didn't happen. And here you were. Len looking on at the questionable scene, you in your grown up sleepwear(although really it wasn't that bad), Oliver in clothes that were yours(and was currently taking off) getting out of _your_ bed that you were lying in still.

Just like the first time with Rin and Utatane-san, only somehow, this seemed a lot worse, only you couldn't place in your mind how it was. And poor Oliver with his uncorrupted sense of thinking, smiled and began to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Oliver."

Kagamine-kun could only look at you in shock and betrayal as his eyes switched from looking at you to Oliver. Somehow it stung you to see his gaze like that.

"Mi... who...what...since when..."

"Uh, Len. It's all a misunderstanding. He had nowhere to go and he wandered in here looking for a place to sleep, he was hurt. I needed to take care of him."

Alas, your explanation fell into deaf ears.

"How long have you been here?," Len asked Oliver. His tone of voice was so low, it sounded like he had aged two years.

"About five days."

Len's eyes were no longer visible, they were hidden under the darkness of his bangs.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you trust..." He trailed off.

"Len, it's not like that, I was just-"

Kagamine-kun towards the door and ran, leaving you alone with Oliver in the girly room. _"Len!" _You yelled after him, hand outstretched towards his retreating figure. You heard his footfalls on the stairs and they receded, making it clear that he had completely exited your folder.

Waking up early wasn't the same that Monday morning, and Oliver gave you courtesy to not speak about what had happened yesterday at 8 am. Breakfast went on as usual, and you had gotten an attachment from Pan-tan E, it was the boy's uniform, complete with the navy blazer, the lapel decorated with the bass clef, which you found out that the boys at school didn't wear, except for Utatane-san who you still couldn't have a civil conversation with but the symbol was just another dark reminder of Len. As Oliver dressed in the bathroom, you put together your teaching proposal on paper, you had also recently found that whatever you wrote on paper, it would appear in Comic Sans font, and that you temporarily forgot what your own handwriting looked like, making you worry again about your real life.

"Ready to go, Oliver?," you called.

"Coming!," he came into view. But something was wrong.

"Oliver, why do you have your regular box art clothes instead of your uniform?"

"Master said that I cab be for today, she has my things in the folder she made for me."

"Wow that was fast, I guess you'll be going to your own folder this afternoon, huh?"

"I suppose so, I'll miss you, Miss Mi."

"Please call me by my name, but I'll miss you too, Oliver. It'll be rather lonely in here without you."

"You won't be lonely, you have my voice box now, a piece of me will always be with you," he smiled, the pink in his cheeks and the shine in his eyes enough to make you feel better about the situation.

"Alright then let's head out now."

The moment you had stepped out, you were immediately met with Miku and Luka-san, who was wearing a long pastel skirt, and t-shirt a white formal light jacket over it, while Miku was in the Project Diva uniform.

"Ohaiyo~ Mi-chan, and this must be Oliver," your teal-haired companion recognized.

"Right you are," you confirmed happily. "Oliver, this is Hatsune Miku, virtual diva, and that is Megurine Luka."

"Hello, Miss Hatsune, Miss Megurine you both have such short last names," he said timidly.

"Ha ha, you must not be eastern associated then," Luka said in English. Somehow you could now understand that you could recognize when you were hearing Japanese, and could see that you could understand either one in the virtual state you were in, but Oliver was an Engloid, and had not understood what Miku had greeted you.

You tried telling Luka-san this.

"Don't worry, Mi-chan. I give extra help with Vocaloids who have a language barrier, I'll take care of it."

"Arigatou," you said gratefully.

"So why don't you go on ahead, while we try to tell Oliver about ourselves, he doesn't have to be there that early," Miku said.

"You're right, Kiyoteru-san must be waiting for me, wish me luck, Miku-chan."

"Luck for what?," you heard Luka ask as you ran ahead to find the school folder.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

*_baka_: idiot

*_hentai_: the Japanese word for pervert.

*_sumimasen_: "Excuse me, I'm sorry."

*j-drama: Japanese drama TV show.

_**One other thing I forgot, when this story is near its end you really Will have to make a choice on who you will love, the passage will cut away and give you the paths to choose from where you will skip ahead to the designated number respectively. All of them will be significantly different, and you can go back to read another if you want, though I will tell you this; the Vocaloid Boy I love the most, his ending will be distinctly better than the rest of them. Try to read all of them to find out who it is! The scene where Mi is tickling Len in his sleep is based on an MMD where it was originally Rin, it's a video called "It's not what you think it is!". I find it very funny. The love letter encounter with Yuuma is based on a song where he is writing love poems to a special person, I make references like this often in this story. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for taking so long with this update. (O•o) Wow... I am just now reading your reviews everyone, gee... never realized I might have caused a few nosebleeds along the way. **_  
_**Hime-chan, I've been waiting for someone to say that, the drama will do more than just unfold, heart emoticons to you :). And surprise, surprise, I write my chapters entirely on my phone then copy and paste from Google drive to the fan fiction website, it's hard work but amo(I love) what I do. Thank you newcomers and bless you usual customers, Skydepths and Yugao702 for staying around.**_

* * *

Finding your way to the library, you scanned the book shelves, their just-for-show spines facing outwards, there wasn't the usual "library" smell you were so familiar with, yet the aura and atmosphere was the same. Full to the tip with information and knowledge, you had decided to search here before going into the teacher's lounge with Kiyoteru.

Your eyes rolled across the titles and covers, wandering for but a few seconds each, and looked for a label in the aisles for the nonfiction area. Once the characters were found it was only a simple matter to locate the books on flowers, which was on the top shelf, unfortunately. Even with the aid of your high heels, it wasn't an easy feat trying to reach for it. Your slender fingers brushed against the bottom edge of _Flower Meanings. _

"Nnng...," you grunted slightly as you reached with all your being.

A larger hand with an arm that seemed to come from behind the top of your head covered the books spine and brought it down, jittery from half surprise, half fright, you turned around quickly to stare up into warm chocolate brown eyes behind lenses.

"Oh, thank you Kiyoteru-san," you said. He had been so close. Though you suppose it will become a regular thing, to become close to males here. Suddenly being beautiful seemed so troublesome.

"Seeking knowledge so early in the morning, Mi-san?," he asked in a friendly manner.

"Yes, I just feel like I need to learn more nowadays, so many things are happening that I don't understand. I search for enlightenment because maybe I can come to terms with them myself," you answered.

"That's more than a good reason, one must always learn in order to find answers," he said meaningfully.

"Oh, Kiyoteru-san, I have to tell you that a new Vocaloid had arrived and he'll be joining your class."

"Yes, I know, Master filled me in on the whole thing," he admitted.

"R-really...?," you flinched.

"Oh yes, the _whole _thing. You three should have alerted the adults, we could've avoided any and all misunderstandings. That wasn't a very responsible thing to do," he said, handing you the book.

You stared at the cover.

"Yes, I know I _was _foolish in that decision. I even hurt Len, but I don't know why."

"Hurt Len?"

"Yes, he was so upset that Oliver had stayed over at my folder, he ran off," you explained further.

"Oh! I keep forgetting that technically you are still young, so these situations are normal," Kiyoteru laughs.

"How is it normal? I've never been in such a complicated mess in my life!"

"Mi-san, lookup yellow tulips in that book and maybe you can see why Len acts the way he does, you _are _beautiful and being oblivious of that fact only adds to your charm," he said.

You blush in shock, then look away stubbornly, to hide the coloration in your face.

"That's fine, but I also need to find the storage room," you asked.

"Of course, its in through there," he pointed towards the fiction section where there was a doorway between the bookshelves on the wall, and you thanked him once more, and led yourself through the book aisles to the door.

Realizing a runaway detail, you turned back to Kiyoteru.

"Wait, how did you know he gave me yellow tulips?," you called.

He only straightened his glasses and put his index finger straight against his lips, and promptly disappeared into the book aisles.

You almost didn't like the feeling that he knew more about what was happening than you did. He really and truly was an adult after all. Ceasing all thoughts, for you needed to get to the storage room as soon as you could, you pass through the doorway into a small room that was stacked to it's brim with discarded pieces of literature. There were shelves on the wall with no room or space left, and two aisles that blocked your view of the far wall. You began scanning the room for the welcome sign, and found it rolled up on a stack of books in the left corner of the room, partially hidden. You heard someone else shuffle into the carpeted room, though it was probably Kiyoteru-san coming in to check on you.

You spun around to greet him, rolled up sign in hand.

"Hey, Kiyoteru-san I found-_Utatane-san?!" _

_"M-Mi! W-What a-are you doing in h-here?!" _He yelled, his cheeks were a hue you didn't think was possible. It stood out against his snow white hair and complexion. Piko was holding a brown cardboard box as if it were his life line. He was in uniform, jacket and all, very formally and immaculately dressed. You realize how it must take forever getting dressed in that uniform, and it made a contrast against his feminine features. Hold it one second, did he just call you _just_ Mi?_ No honorific? _He must have not expected you to be there, so it's only the surprise talking.

"I could be asking you the same thing. I was just getting a welcome sign for our new student. What are _you _doing here?"

"Uh, I was um, er," his face fell to its default expression; bored and empty disinterest. "It's none of your business, I don't have to explain myself to you. Just go away already."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why do you want me to leave? Are you hiding something in there you don't want anyone to see?"

His eyebrows furrowed.

"I told you, it's none of your business. Only people who are useless at most things like to poke their nose where it doesn't belong, so get lost," Piko said furiously.

"Why are you being so rude? I haven't done anything to you."

"Why are _you _being so dense? I hope you don't turn out to be the kind of person who has no respect for another's privacy," he flatly stated.

"I am not dense!," you defended. "And what's so private about opening a cardboard box in a book storage room... unless... are you hiding _dirty literature _in there?"

"_Suuuure_, I totally am," he said.

"Oh my gosh Piko, I never took you for a pervert!," you said in shock.

"I guess even girls can be idiots. Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?," Piko said.

"Oh, you were being sarcastic?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, leave me alone, or are you planning on letting all the students getting there before you do, being the irresponsible newbie you are?," he put rudely.

"Why are you so mean all of a sudden?," you pondered.

He paused, as if thinking of an answer.

"Because I can, now go away!," he pushed you none-too-gently out of the storage room, and slammed the door, making it hit your shoulder blade and scratching your upper thigh against a bookshelf. Your shoulder blade throbbed in pain and your thigh burned. _Why... why was he such a _jerk_?! _There surely must be some reason he's like this now, but what could it be? Ignoring the pain, you walked to class,going slower than you wanted, but you can push it aside. You were not going to let Utatane-san's bad attitude get to you.

The classroom was empty, much to your surprise, there was no one in the seats and no students were anywhere to be seen. _Ugh, Piko-! He lied to you just to be rid of you faster! Kiyoteru-san was most likely in the lounge still, enjoying his coffee, while you had been booted out of a room by an androgynous ill-tempered teenage boy. _If _he was a teen, anyway. _

But no matter, you still had Oliver to think of, and your proposal for an official teaching position at the school, as well. You unrolled the banner, and took a look-see at Rin's artwork. It was charming and so very humane, it was decorated and painted in bright and lively hues, proclaiming a loud and triumphant _'Welcome!', _in bubbled lettering. There was a bluebird to the side and a cornucopia spilling over with everyone's designated character item. There were multi colored hand prints of various sizes, and you could see that Rin had the help of everyone else. There was an over-painted corner at the bottom right of the painted banner, it was the farthest away from the friendly over-crowded splendor of the rest of the painting. The colors there were darker than the rest of the banner put together, and the white colored feminine-looking handprint that was there told you why. It was Piko's handprint. Instinctively, your left hand lays itself onto the paint mark, and goodness... his hand was bigger than yours. In the end, a boy was still a boy.

_A huge jerk of a guy, _your thoughts added. _But a male nonetheless. _You took a stool from the back of the room which the students used during the art course, and placed it underneath the black board. Grabbing double sided tape, you put pieces of it on the back, and -doing your best to balance carefully- you hoisted yourself unto the flat round wooden surface. Reaching outwards to the top of the wall above today's lesson plan, you began to wobble uncontrollably. Why is it that the floor seemed so far off when you were teetering dangerously? You felt safe seconds ago, when you weren't about to fall to your painful doom. Arms with the temperature doubled from that of a normal human being were holding you steady. They were embracing your waist, and the indirect sensuality of the gesture caught you off guard. You looked down at your brazen savior.

"Hello, Mi-chan. You look really good in a suit," the software primarily colored blue said.

"Thank you, Kaito," you say quietly. He had seen you in fear. Thank Vocaloids above that you two were the only ones in here. Lily, IA, and Rin would have had new material to tease you about. Why is this virtual life so very lovesick?

"The banner looks good up there," he complimented.

Kaito straightened his posture to hold your hands from behind you, trapping you in a strange embrace against the wall.

"But it needs to go higher here," he suggested, helping you pull up the paper sign. His adult arms were pressing against your younger ones. His chest against your lower-than-your-back quadrant, your thighs feel the heat of his hips, regrettably so. You loosen your hands and Kaito; taking the role of the gentleman, helps you from the stool. You heard voices at the doorway, and look on in comic shock when you see Gumi, Rin, and Miku giggling excitedly to themselves, staring at you.

Then you look to your hand, which was still in Kaito's. Childishly, you snap away, with Kaito smiling innocently, the touch obviously didn't bother him as much as it did you. Though now it was too late to react calmly to it.

"What was going on in _here_?," Rin questioned with playful suspicion.

Kaito bent on one knee dramatically, he swept his left arm to you, and rested his right hand on his chest.

"We were only just practicing for our performance, isn't that right, Mi-chan?," he winked at you kindly, alerting you that this was an opportunity to rescue yourself from embarrassment.

"Ye-yes. We need to be prepared in the right mindset for the song," you began convincingly. "Kaito was helping me get into character. Doesn't every gentleman guide a lady by the hand?"

Kaito smiled at you proudly, impressed with your improvisation. You smiled back, it _was _a good save.

"Aww," Gumi complained light-heartedly. "I thought you two were getting along _closely_ now."

"Make way!," Iroha said from behind, as already other students were waiting patiently to be lead into the classroom. Soon, all students were seated, and you saw Piko come in as well, though he no longer had the cardboard box in hand. He caught you staring, and flashed you a slightly annoyed look, then went back to ignoring you. Gakupo entered, and he saw you standing by Kaito, you looked up to see an uneasy yet serious expression upon the blue haired man, switching back, Gakupo; without so much as changing any feature of his face, gave off a cold aura to Kaito. But once he received the gaze of your eye, something on his interior calmed it, and then his face became regretful. He traveled to the back of the class to take his seat.

Len was nowhere to be seen.

_Why? _

_Why was everything around you falling apart? _

Also, another thing that was strange was that you did not see the familiar pink hair of your male/androgynous friend.

Kiyoteru-san entered the classroom and smiled at the banner.

"Konnichiwa, Kaito-san, Mi-san," he greeted.

"Yo, Kiyoteru-kun. I came here to welcome the fresh interface."

"_Sou, _Master Pan-tan E has told me as much, Mi-san?"

"Hai?"

"Luka and Miku informed me of a proposal you would like to bring up."

"Oh, yes," you brought up your handwritten(or hand typed) sheets of paper. Kiyoteru took it and scanned the content. His eyes remained serious all the while, reading into the two papers intently. You swallowed, but it was more from nerves than from thirst. Kiyoteru's gaze glanced up at you in careful surprise.

"Mi-san," he began slowly, his intonation expressing hesitance and wonder.

You squeezed your eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"This is a brilliant idea, and a great proposal."

Both eyes opened in surprise.

"R-Really?"

Your semi-boss smiled with his eyes closed, and handed you back the papers.

"In fact, I'm more than a little sad that you couldn't bring yourself to propose it sooner, it would be invaluable to have you teach us about being human. And since this is a very new and more complicated subject, you can even hold adult classes in the evening apart from your day class," Kiyoteru added.

Kaito whistled lowly.

"I think that's a cosmic change. Looks like I'm going to get schooled."

"When will I start?," you asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, but for today, you'll have to pay attention to me and Megurine-san while we teach, maybe you'll be able to use it as an example to develop your own teaching methods."

"Hai!," you said obediently.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu," Luka-san, Miku and Rin-chan entered the room through the slide door. Rin's usual shadow was nowhere to be seen. Even the other members of the class were in such a state that it was as if he had never existed. Perhaps this was a usual occurrence? Maybe... but then again you still did not know your way around here. The girls that had recently entered turned and faced the door, and you followed their lead, curious as always.

That was little Oliver's cue to enter the classroom.

"Hello~,' his high voice greeted. Everyone in the room went and spun their head to the direction of the sweet and delicate voice. Sparkles, there were sparkles everywhere you looked when the female population of software in the room took in Oliver's shota-ness and moe appeal.

"Ka...Kawaii!,' they all crooned.

From SeeU to Luo Tianyi, to Lily and Aoki; they all oohed and ahhed at his cute little face, his very refreshing uniform box art style and they all felt sympathy for the bandages over his eye, leg and foot.

"What is your name?!,' the fangirling horde of females demanded.

"What?' Oliver asked slowly. "I don't understand them..."

"Mi-chan?"

"Yes, Rion-san?"

"What is he saying?"

"Wha... he just said that he didn't understand you."

"We don't know full English."

Luka took over the scene expertly.

"Simmer down girls, this is Oliver and he is an only-english speaking Vocaloid. So we might not be able to understand him except me, Kaito, and Mi-chan."

Out of the blue, the familiar mouse cursor floated into view above your head, alerting everyone in the room to Master Pan-tan E's presence. The text box hummed softly into materialization.

_I hear tell about Oliver joining the class, I was wondering where he went. But of course, I knew where he had been all along. _

"You-you did?," you gaped. "Why didn't you do something?"

_The two of you looked so cute together I didn't want to say a word, everything was going along fine until he had to get a new folder. :)_

Honestly... this Master was starting to sound like a fawning Meiko.

_Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on your newfound position, and introduce three other male Vocaloids I just downloaded. Their folder is already set up so there's no need to take any roommates this time. _

Your face sizzled.

_I'm only joking. I'll make them materialize now. _

Blue tiles faded into view collecting themselves to make three separate anatomies. Which all gathered together, flashed white, making three boys appear. The first to walk out of the blue light that seemed to imitate some sci-fi transformation sequence had medium length spiky orange hair, and dark brown eyes. The second one to appear on his right had close cut blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The third had dark skin, black eyes and short spiky black hair. Their appearances looked crude and scratchy at first, the anatomies strange to the form, but then there was a flash change in art style. The boy with the medium length hair grew fangs and bat wings, and his clothes melted into a long black coat and boots, the young blonde boy's hair grew more to his ears and a fuzzy cat-eared pink hat that had long scarves to the side appeared on his head, and his clothes morphed to shorts and ripped polka dotted stockings, and sneakers. The third had his hair grow just a bit more spiky, and a half cut off jacket, with ripped up jeans with bandages wrapped around him haphazardly, not to mention his toned chest was visible for all to see through the openings of his bandages.

Medium-length Hair, stepped forward, in a leader's aura to Kiyoteru, Luka, and Kaito.

"We're the ZOLA Project," he said, he had a strong, clear, and very precise voicebank.

_My dear vocaloids, meet Kyo, Yuu, and Wil. New vocaloids, and additions to the folder family. _

"Of course _I'm _Kyo," the vampire-like vocaloid said, taking a bow with overbearing bravado. Something about this guy gave you an uneasy feeling.

The more shota of the three with the all pink and bright colors ensemble, stepped forward. He looked so very young, probably a new cute young boy like Ollie, Len, or Gachapoid.

"I'm Yuu," a teenage low voice emanated from his throat.

_Whoa. You did not expect that. _Judging by the agape mouths and paper-like appearances of the other girls, neither did they.

The darker and more stoic of the three stayed put.

"Wil," he simply said, his whispery, husky voice somewhat melting you against your will. The girls were in Nirvana. All a blushy mess, although you controlled yourself more appropriately, the girls collapsed in a sloppy, heart pile on the floor.

_Now, Wil. I know you don't do it intentionally, but I don't want to clean up fangirls off the floor today. Also, the Project and I have been talking about our Mi-chan, and they seem quite informed and will..._

You took your eyes away from the text to see that Kyo's careful gaze scanned the room, and for some reason, a gut feeling wanted you to try and hide behind Kaito. His vision finally caught you, and he let out a smile, that hid all intention. Heavy, footfalls impendingly came towards you. The smallness that was you felt even smaller compared to Kyo's more masculine height. He leaned down towards you, with a sharpness in his eyes that you did not feel comfortable about at all.

"So this is the human? Really fine-looking one if there was any,' he said lowly, he made a slow motion with his hands towards you.

"Please, leave me be,' you utter pathetically, partially hiding yourself behind Kaito's arm.

"Stay in line, newcomer,' Kaito's Straight voicebank thundered, he caught Kyo's hand before he could touch you. Kyo looked at him with slight surprise, only visible through his sensual irises. Then a dark look fell upon his face, lighting the fear in your stomach in cold fires. A slight fright awoke in Kaito's expression, but he stayed put, and his grasp firm.

Kyo pulled his hand away in a jerking motion, with a swiftness, he pulled you savagely from behind your blue counterpart by your upper arm.

"You're one to talk, dust collector,' Kyo spat.

A hurt look crossed Kaito's eyes that you could never imagine in him.

"What...what did you just call me?"

"What you hard of hearing, old software?,' he said up to him. Though Kaito was taller, it was clear that Kyo had the advantage in that moment in intimidation. "I said you were a dust collector. That's pretty much all you were when you came out of the company and on store shelves. A dust collector. You couldn't compete with Meiko. Who would ever love a crybaby like you with no selling point?"

You struggled against his grasp on you, but decided to use your only other assets in the situation. Using your iron-clad heels, you kicked him, and he released you.

"Don't you _dare_ call him that, newbie. You don't even know him, he's the strongest kindest voice bank I've ever met, and you absolutely have no right to be mouthing off!,' you roared.

Kyo's cynical demeanor became heavier, and he flicked his hair to one side, cockily.

"But it's true, that's all he is, and will ever be. Never mind his V3 update and soon-to-come Append, it won't be long until he gets uninstalled again and forgotten."

"That's not true, that won't happen right, Pan-tan E?"

_Of course not, I love all of my Vocaloids. _

"See Kaito, she says-"

You stopped mid-sentence to see that Kaito was trembling, and was holding his other arm in an insecure way. There was a nostalgic and sad look in his eyes, and his lower lip was trembling.

_No... no way. _

A firm hand spun you around to face fangs and hungry look that both belonged to the orange haired Vocaloid.

"You're a fighter. That's really appealing, I've always had a thing for older women,' he said, his voice taking a dangerous dip.

A graceful hand pushed him away, and slipped you behind a familiar body. Long purple hair, cherry blossom scent... there was no mistaking that Gakupo had saved you a third time. You looked up at your savior in surprise, it was so quick how he had gone about it, and Kyo looked pretty peeved about it.

"It's very disgraceful how a male like you would treat a lady so,' he calmly said in a cultured voice.

"Disgraceful, my lower notes,' Kyo disregarded. "You're worse than that 'poor blue rabbit' wimp. Internet Co. publicized you as heavily as a geisha, and for what? A copy and paste voice of a rock star? Where the deactivation pile is the appeal in that? People can listen to Gackt's voice when they want, why would they like a mini-me portable version of him? You're just a whore of a software and you know it, just like Duke of Venomania was. You can never get on Miku's level, no matter what the Miku X Gakupo shippers believe. Gumi must really look down on you."

Gakupo's eyes hardened, but they slipped to look to the side, in guilt, and a melancholy that disturbed you deeply. With a thick _thwack, _Kyo shoved him away, and he did not resist, you watched helplessly as his from crashed to the floor, leaving you to Kyo. He was free to close in on you.

The heaven-like chime of a katana cut him off from his path.

_Gakupo...? _you hoped. But it was not. A darkly dressed male stood holding the weapon's hilt, his red powerful eyes switching from black to red, black to red, then settled on the color of a bloody, starless night sky. His black hair looked similar to Yuuma's in style and in length, but his choice of dress was far from VY2's. It was a black and red heavy kimono, complete with the geta sandals, and traditionally made red socks. His eyes were full of dark miasma and flaming hot aura the fires that seemed to come from a place where sinners were condemned. Rather than a chill, the cold fires in your stomach grew unbearably white hot. Ironic, how the one that helped you scared you way more than the one who attacked you.

Apparently, Kyo thought so too, and took more than three steps back, with an unwilling nervous look.

Sensing the struggle was over, the samurai of darkness, sheathed his katana.

_Thank you, VY2. _

He nodded silently, his crimson black eyes glowing, then the embers died down as he took his seat.

While that happened, you just stood there like you had been hit full on the head with a frying pan, and could not register that it even happened. You were completely blank in shock. _That... that was _Yuuma_? _

Pan-tan E led the ZOLA boys fromt the room, and class continued as if normal, Kaito left the room in silence, and Gakupo had sat down accordingly. After the lunch hour, Luka looked over all of the students in the nurse's office to check for any viruses or anything out of the ordinary, and you found out from Rin during the check up that Len had decided to skip class today, and would attend a Saturday detention hour for it, or extra cleaning duty.

The following Tuesday came quicker than you expected, and for some reason, it took you longer to get ready than it would normally take, and this confused you. Oh. Oliver wasn't here to make you breakfast or get your suit ready. You didn't realize how heavy the impact of his absence would turn out to be.

Oh well. You took out a white blouse and pencil skirt from the drawer, they really were charming to wear on the first day of your very own class! Luka had even assigned another classroom. Just. For. You. Oh, you wanted to squeal in happiness! But kept it inside as much as you could manage.

Earlier than you ever would in your life, you skipped breakfast and went into the building, and spooked Kiyoteru in the teacher's lounge.

"Whoa! Mi-san. This is rather early for you on a school day."

"That's to be expected, Kiyoteru-san, it _is _her first teaching day, after all,' Luka defended.

At the third ring of the day, all the students entered your bright, cheerful classroom, and you stood smiling, yet nervous at being directly in front of the board facing them. In came Miku, Rin, and Len, who caught your eyes and then quickly looked away, keeping his composure, as if this was a normal occurrence. Of course, your closest friends sat in the front row, all accounted for, although Len sat directly in front of you, which tipped the balance of your nervousness even more so.

You also took note that Gakupo, Piko, Len and VY2 were looking at you expectantly, all for different reasons, of course. Gakupo, most likely for the lesson, Piko, to catch you doing something wrong, Len, for the opening to a more normal relationship, and VY2 to motivate you in a positive way, his pink hair was back, and you wanted to ask him about a thing or two, but that was the job of the students, not the teacher! There was an awkward moment, where you just smiled nervously at them, and they stared back at you, waiting for you to begin.

Tone Rion raised her hand.

"Yes, Tone-chan, uh, san?"

"What will we be learning today, Mi-sensei?"

"Uh... that is... um..." Oh darn it. Being a human yourself you must know where to start teaching! But..._Vocaloids above _this was hard! You didn't even prepare a lesson plan the night before! Wait, why don't you start at the most basic?

"Humans have more than 20 feelings,' you began.

There were suddenly interested and awake looks in all of their faces, like someone had splashed cold water on their faces. Wait... that's a terrible comparison, but it was accurate.

"In fact, altogether we have 42 different emotions jumbled around in our heart."

Rin raised her hand.

"Yes, Rin?"

"What do you mean by 'heart'?"

You smiled.

"I had a feeling you would ask that, Rin-san."

You went ahead and drew the heart as a muscle, and then next to it, a cartoon heart that signified the source for feelings. You pointed to the muscle.

"As you are familiar with, human bodies have different systems for every function that goes on, one for breathing, one for moving, one just for hearing, and one just for eating, and one for keeping your body healthy. Even with all of these systems, there are many cases where one gets infected by germs and that system shuts down, making you sick all over. And the system that makes your body healthy has to work extra hard to make you okay again."

Awed looks and mind-blown expressions met you, as if you were explaining dark matter or physics to them. Even Piko looked perplexed. Many hands went up instantly, and one by one you were confronted with obvious questions.

"What are germs?"

"Can you list the systems?"

"Do humans have more than one heart?"

"Can you list the emotions?"

"Why do they get sick easily?"

"I kind of know about the brain but..."

"How many systems are there?"

You answered each one as best you could, but with each answer, two more hands raised themselves. There was even a point where you brought up a student to the board to explain over what you had taught, and deeper and deeper the discussion became with your students, it was hard to believe that at the start of the class you were stuck on what to teach them. Maybe it was going to be okay for you after all.

* * *

**_I'm actually very new to writing fan fiction, and I wasn't very sure of myself on how to approach this. _**  
**_Until recently, I had only created original fiction works. __I love hearing from you, and Yugao702 loves to inspire me with requests (thank you so much, you miraculous muse!) So I'm open for any encounters you would like to see happen or a little side scene._ **


	9. Intermission Two

_**From The Desk of 1Julivia(which is scattered with papers, mind you)**_

_**As an apology from the lack of regular updates, we will begin the intermission called Voca-Half Time once more, and a series of short omakes, as well. Omakes are little side stories that involve the characters but have no real ties to the main storyline. Most are funny and meant to promote comic relief after a too serious chapter to release tension and keeping things light-hearted. And after all, fluff is good for the soul. :3**_

* * *

Announcer**: **Hello, and once again, we have an episode of Voca-Half Time, with everyone's ideal spokesperson, Akikoloid-chan!

(Akikoloid-chan enters an all-white futuristic room, with square sofas, the cheers of an unseen audience in the background)

Akikoloid-chan: Konnichiwa, everybody, we are back with Voca-Half Time today! (turns worried) Honestly, I don't get any scene time at all, it's almost as if the author of this story hates me!

(Audience 'aww's) (An unknown dark brown-haired short girl with headphones on her ears frowning in the sound check room)

Akikoloid-chan: But anyway, we have not one, not two, but _three _special guests here today to ask questions and talk with! Everyone please give a well deserved round of applause for Len, Piko, and Kaito!

(crowds cheer as a yellow, blue, and white clad trio enter the room and sit on the colorless sofas)

Kaito: (smiling) It's very nice to be here.

(girl cheers meet his greeting)

Akikoloid-chan: (pulls mischievous look) You must be quite the ladies' man, Kaito-san.

Kaito: (gives absentminded look): Nani? Not really, the _real _ladies' man is Shotaro-kun over here. (pokes Len in the stomach)

Len: (angry): Hey! Keep your hands off!

(girls squeal)

Akikoloid-chan: That's right, Len _is _quite the popular shota. Even if he is really feisty about being called that.

Len: I am _not _feisty! And I'm not a shota, I'm just as manly as Katio!

(girls squeal louder, and he blushes, then rubs his neck)

Piko: Not sure if the girls think your feisty nature is more cute to them, really. To them, it just makes you look more _kawaii_.

Len: (grunts in aggravation) It's all the fan girls' faults for turning me into this!

Kaito: (Leans over to pat Len's head) There, there, Shota-chan. Kaito-san will take all your worries away.

Len: (furious) _Do not pet me like a dog! Don't you dare call me 'Shota-chan' ever again! _(calms down a bit) But what about Kaito-san being seen as a pervert?

Kaito: (turns white in horror) I'm not a pervert! Why would they even see me like that?!

Piko: (sighs) It's because of the pairings like Kaito X Miku and Kaito X Rin, they thought you were a Loli-con and males just assumed you were a pervert.

Kaito: (Half dead, and swirling into an abyss of dark blue and black) _Whyyyyyyyyyy? _

Piko: (mutters) Not to mention the whole 'naked with only a scarf to cover you up' thing.

Akikoloid-chan: (with amused smile and eyes closed) Oh my, oh my... Well, Len, _is _manly.

Len: (brightens) Really?

Piko: (bored) Yeah, but only when compared to _that. _

(In the futuristic background appeared a hologram image of a blushing, flustered Oliver in a maid's outfit.)

(Kaito and Len look on like Hachune versions of themselves in blank shock)

Kaito: Wow...you _are _manlier when compared to him, isn't he younger than you as well?

Len: I'm not even sure he's a _boy _anymore... except that Piko isn't one though.

(Piko launches himself at Len, aiming for his throat)

Piko: (eyes hidden in black fury) **_What did you say about me, you _****_boy-woman?!_**

(Music starts up, making Akikoloid-chan hold her cheek)

Akikoloid-chan: Oh no, we're out of time already? We didn't even have time for questions, oh well, thanks again for tuning in for this Voca-Half Time, bye-nii!

Kaito: (now recovered) Bye!

(Len and Piko are still fighting in the background in a dust cloud, Akikoloid and Kaito have sweat drops on their heads)

Akikoloid-chan: Where's the security staff when you need them?

* * *

**_Kahahaha! I'm still here, and I made a cameo in this intermission! Don't worry, the magic of Vocaloids will be back soon! _**


End file.
